Some Wykkydness
by Grinning Cheshire
Summary: The HIVE Five have a problem, they have one member too many. Join Kyd Wykkyd as he thieves, fights, plans, and mimes his way through life. Who knows where he is going to end up? Drabble story, Possible Kyd/Jinx later.
1. Chapter 1

**A Teen Titans Drabble Story: Staring the Hive Five.**

**Title:** Some Wykkydness.

**Rating: K10+**

**Genre: **Humor/Friendship

**Characters: **Kyd Wykkyd/Jinx.

**Summary: **

**Author's Note: **I was away from home, and is my custom, while I was gone I wrote this one-shot, only, it turned into a story halfway through. It won't be that many chapters, but I like this style too much to just make it a one-shot. This is my first go at a drabble story, so I hope you enjoy it.

**Warning: **I dislike that in the show Jinx left her team for Kid Flash, so for this story that doesn't happen. Also, this is completely improvisation, so it is most likely going to be terrible. Just a warning.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans, and I simply wrote this to get my word count up.

**Chapter 1: HIVE Six?**

_He unnerved them. Even though they had all gone to HIVE Academy with him, they hadn't ever socialized with the cape wearing meta-human. The boy never talked, which was enough to disturb anyone. He also had red eyes, and powers that seemed to be very dark._

_Of course, those same powers were also very useful…_

* * *

"One minute; thirty-five seconds. Best time so far."

The grey-faced villain smiled, as he held up his latest prize; a black pearl necklace, which was obviously worth more than all of his previous heists put together.

"And one of the greatest things we have stolen so far, nice work Kyd." Jinx complimented, taking the jewelry out of the thief's hand.

Not that he had expected to keep it anyway.

A short, bald kid; with a green jumpsuit and backpack, scoffed, and shook his head.

"So what? We don't need the lame brain. Besides, we have enough members already. It's called the HIVE FIVE, you puke-faced punk!"

Both Jinx and Kyd stared at Gizmo for a second, trying to figure out who exactly he was insulting. Deciding that it was Kyd, as the genius wasn't arrogant enough to call his leader names, Jinx smirked.

"What's the matter Gizmo? Does he scare you or something?" She taunted, drawing a scowl to his face.

"No way! I ain't afraid of this crud-muncher!" Gizmo said, pointing at Kyd. Only the teen wasn't there.

"Hey, where did here…?" The boy started, only to be cut off as Kyd Wykkyd suddenly appeared in front of him, causing him to let out an unnaturally high scream. The pink-haired enchantress started laughing, while the silent teleporter smirked down at the frightened tech-wizard.

"You were saying, Giz?" Jinx asked, a smirk crossing her own face as her laughter subsided.

"I wasn't… I mean he didn't… I couldn't…" Gizmo sputtered, while the smirk on both of the other's faces grew. Eventually, he sighed, glared at Kyd, and turned away.

"Fine, whatever, let the snot-licker join. I don't care."

As the bald villain stormed off, Kyd looked at Jinx, a hopeful gleam in his red eyes.

The hex-caster glanced between him, and the necklace in her hands, before frowning.

"I'm afraid…"

She couldn't hold the frown as Kyd Wykkyd's face fell, a smile making its way onto her lips.

"We're going to have to get a new name." Jinx finished, whipping a modified HIVE communicator, with a large '5' painted on the back, out of a small pouch on the side of her uniform.

Kyd's eyes grew wide, and he snatched the com-unit from her, the gleeful smile on his face not really fitting with the way he looked.

"Welcome to the HIVE Five." Jinx told him, before getting a thoughtful look on her face.

"Name pending."

* * *

_Back at the school, See-more was the only member of the newly formed group of villains that had interacted with Kyd. Having spent most of his time with the talkative girl Angel, even that interaction had been limited._

_But still, it was enough where the one-eyed villain had no problem welcoming the newest member of their team._

* * *

"Hey Kyd, how's things been going?" See-more asked, walking over to the mute with a smile on his face.

Kyd returned the smile with a smaller one of his own, and raised his right hand into the air, shifting it side to side.

"So-so huh? Well, don't worry. Things are a lot better here. Jinx has enough plans to keep us busy for the rest of our lives."

Jinx smirked at this, and nodded.

"And I have some for after that too."

Kyd felt slightly alarmed at this, but he knew Jinx was just kidding.

….Wasn't she?

Before he could think about it further, a tall teen in a full body, red jumpsuit with the sign for division on it walked over to him, holding out his hand.

"Well, lookey here! You remember me, right Kyd Wykkyd? I'm Billy Numerous!"

Carefully shaking the outstretched hand, the bat-like villain nodded that he remembered who the country boy was. Lifting up his other hand, Kyd raised one finger, then two, then three.

"That's right! I'm the guy that can make as many of myself as I want!"

To demonstrate this, two Billy clones suddenly appeared beside him, and then vanished back into their original creator.

As Kyd silently clapped, the cloner bowed.

"Thank ya, thank ya very much."

It was then the final two members of the team walked in. Mammoth raised a hand in greeting, lumbering over to the group. Gizmo simply ignored him, and walked over to the couch.

Kyd simply shrugged, and turned to Jinx, who was smirking.

"Well, as long as nobody has problems with him, looks like Kyd Wykkyd is the newest member of the HIVE Five."

And then, she frowned.

"Again, need to come up with a new name."

* * *

_Of course, it wasn't long until someone asked him THAT question, the question he could never answer. It was a stupid question, when you thought about it._

_Why did people always ask why he never talked?_

* * *

"Well, what is your problem? You got no tongue or something, crap-breath?"

In response, the masked villain stuck out his tongue at Gizmo. The name-caller blinked in surprise, before glaring at Kyd.

"Alright, so what's wrong with you? Were you dropped on your head as a baby or something?"

Kyd simply ignored this, continuing to eat the bowl of cereal that sat in front of him. He had been with this new team for three days, and they had yet to commit any kind of crime. This was fine with the teleporter, as he was content with just sitting around the hideout. Jinx, on the other hand, was far from content. She hadn't touched her bowl, and was furiously scribbling down ideas on a notepad.

The other three simply ate, and watched Gizmo interrogate Kyd.

"Hey, I'm talking to you grey-lips! What's the matter, are you too stupid to speak?"

Silence.

"Or do you think you're better than us?"

Crunch of cereal.

"Is that it? You think you're so much better than us that we don't deserve to hear your voice?"

This kid was getting on his nerves.

"Heh, Giz, I don't think you're gonna get an answer from him." Billy said, only serving to point out the obvious.

"Well, why won't I? Is it that hard a question? I just want to know if he can talk or not!"

And this kid is supposed to be a genius. If he couldn't speak, how the heck was he supposed to answer him?

"It is a good question. Why don't you talk Kyd?" Mammoth asked, finally stopping his devouring of his tenth bowl of Fruity Puffs.

Well, at least Mammoth had an excuse; his IQ was equal to the cereal he was eating.

"See, he wants to know too! So, what's the deal crud-muncher? Is your voice too girly or something?"

Alright, Kyd gave up. He was going to give him a very simple answer.

Lifting his hand from the table, he turned the back of it to Gizmo, and made a simple gesture.

A very simple gesture.

A very simple, obscene gesture.

Gizmo turned red.

And the others laughed.

And before Gizmo could retaliate, Jinx sprung up from the table, and threw her fist into the air.

"I got it!"

The boys, startled, whirled to face the pink-haired girl, causing Billy Numerous to fall out of his chair, and Mammoth to knock his bowl off the table.

Thankfully, it was plastic, and barely had anything in it.

But back to the point.

"What have you got, Jinx?" See-more asked, his eye rotating to a question mark image.

"Boys, time to make ourselves rich." Jinx cackled, a wicked grin covering her face.

* * *

_A bank robbery, one of the oldest schemes in the book. However, Jinx threw in robbing a jewelry store and an electronic store, all at the same time, in the middle of the day._

_Well, you couldn't say she wasn't ambitious._

* * *

"Whoopee! Look at all these here money sacks! Jinx sure knows how to plan 'em!" Billy yelled, as his clones grabbed up as many bank bags as they could carry. Robbing the bank was easy, with Billy Numerous distracting the guards, as Kyd Wykkyd teleported in and out of the vault, taking all the loot outside.

The HIVE Five had split up, according to Jinx's plan. Mammoth and Gizmo raided the I-Spy electronic shop, with the tech boy pointing out the most valuable and important items, and Mammoth carrying them out. Jinx and See-more took the Pearl Of the City jewelry store, both having an 'eye' for beauty, their powers allowed them to quickly shatter the display cases, and load as many bags as they could with diamonds, crystals, gold watches, silver rings, and many other types of bling. This left Billy and Kyd to handle the main job, of robbing Jump Cities' First National Bank. So far, it had gone pretty well.

"This here's been the easiest job we've ever pulled! Now let's get out of here before them darn Titans show up!" Billy said, as the last of the sacks were picked up by his clones. Kyd appeared beside him, only a little dizzy from the constant warping.

"Too late."

Both of the villains jumped at the voice, whirling around to see a dark-skinned man, with half his body covered in metal, and a girl in a leotard, wearing a cloak that covered her face.

Cyborg and Raven, two Teen Titans.

Oh boy.

* * *

_Plans don't always turn out like they are supposed to. Each of the robberies was stopped by members of the Teen Titans, and almost nothing was gained besides a few bruises for the HIVE members._

_No one was happy that night, too say the least._

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd relaxed on the couch, rubbing the side of his head, which was bleeding, but only slightly. Stupid robot with a stupid cannon.

Though that Raven girl was interesting, her powers were dark, as was her costume. She was kind of like him.

Definitely wouldn't have a problem fighting her again.

Billy sat down on the couch, hard.

Oh yeah, all the others were mad.

He had forgotten about that.

"Stupid…Junk…Good-for-nothing…Goody-two-shoes…" Billy Numerous muttered, a large bruise forming on his forehead, where he had been struck by a parking meter, curtsey of Raven.

Kyd glanced around at the others, suddenly realizing that no one was saying a word, besides Billy's curses that he muttered under his breath. Mammoth was eating a sandwich that was about the size of the giant's head, except for a black eye, he seemed to be completely unharmed, not a surprise. Gizmo, whose tech-pack had been completely smashed, was busy repairing See-more's rotating eyes, several of which had been damaged in his and Jinx's fight with Robin.

Speaking of Jinx, she was nowhere to be seen.

Kyd blinked at this realization, before his logical side kicked in. After such a complete failure, there was only one place the enchantress would go.

Standing up from the couch, Kyd wrapped his cloak around himself, and vanished. Billy was too absorbed in his insulting the name Titan to notice.

* * *

_Kyd Wykkyd couldn't stand the quite, that was why he always hung around with Angel, as she filled his need for conversation. One of the downsides of the HIVE Five was that none of them were as talkative as her._

_Well, a certain pink-haired girl was actually more talkative than she let on…_

* * *

Kyd hated knocking on doors, for one simple reason.

"What is it?"

How the heck was he supposed to answer that?

And so, he knocked again.

"Whoever you are, go away!"

Yep, Jinx was mad.

Not that he cared.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Kyd, is that you?"

No, it's the other guy who never talks.

Knock.

"What do you… Oh, right."

Well, at least she didn't ask.

"Alright, fine, come in."

Her voice was venomous, and he probably wouldn't get a warm welcome. To avoid having something thrown at him, or worse getting hexed by the girl, he simply teleported into the room, realizing a second later this was probably a worse idea that just opening the door.

In single moment, Jinx yelled, tipped her chair back, and cast a hex that blew a hole through her wall.

Oops.

The enchantress picked herself up off the floor, growling several obscenities, while she glared at Kyd with a murderous look in her eyes.

Big oops.

Shaking his head frantically, the silent villain raised both of his hands into the air, trying to prevent a very sudden and painful death.

Taking a deep breath, Jinx seemed to calm down, her eyes softening a little, but she was still glaring at him.

"What do you want?"

Kyd though for a second, before pointing to himself, then to his eyes, then to Jinx, causing the girl to stare at him for a second.

And then, a light bulb went off.

"You came to see me?"

A nod.

"Why?"

Kyd tapped his chin for a second, trying to think of a reason he could mime, but Jinx spoke first.

"Hey, didn't Gizmo patch you up? You're bleeding." She asked, a note of concern in her voice. Kyd raised his hand up to his wound, and wiped it, then looked down at his palm.

Huh, there wasn't that much blood before.

The girl sighed, and sat her chair down on all four legs, motioning to the seat.

"Sit down; I'll see what I can do."

She thought he wanted her to treat his cut. Well, that was a good enough reason for him.

He sat down in the chair, and heard her open a drawer behind him.

Looking around, he took in the details of Jinx's room. It was small, which wasn't really a surprise; all of their rooms were very cramped. Her bed was a single, with dark purple sheets and matching pillows. The headboard was in the shape of two dragon wings; at least, that's what he thought they were. The walls were a grayish-purple, with dark-purple wallpaper that resembled her headboard. There were two desks, on one was a computer, some books, and several notepads, and the other, the one he sat next to, had a large mirror, and some beauty supplies.

He had to admit, he liked her tastes in decorating,

"Ok, hold still…"

Kyd glanced over to the voice, to see Jinx holding a small, square pad. Even in the poor light of her room, he could see the glisten of a liquid on it.

He gulped.

* * *

_Jinx didn't open up too anyone, she simply acted as she always did, no matter how she felt. Though every once and awhile she would truly get upset, and those were the times she retreated to her room, where no one could see her._

_But, if someone never speaks, they'll never tell your secrets._

* * *

"You can open your eyes now, I'm done."

Jinx smirked as, slowly, one of Kyd's red eyes opened. Glancing around for a second, Kyd opened the other one, and gave a quite sigh.

"You can fight with Titan's, but can't stand having an alcohol pad rubbed on a cut?"

The caped teen made some frantic hand gestures, as if trying to explain some legitimate reason for it, but Jinx only shook her head, and cut him off.

"Don't bother, it won't change the fact you're a wimp."

Kyd huffed, and Jinx started laughing.

"So, what kind of Band-Aid do you want?"

Kyd's eyes went wide at this. Surely she wasn't going…

"Hey, I have to seal the wound with something, or else it will start bleeding again. So, do you want dinosaurs or birds?"

Kyd groaned, and started flapping his arms.

As the grey-skinned villain glared at the bandage on his cheek, which was decorated with colorful parrots, toucans, and other tropical birds, Jinx flopped down onto her bed, and closed her eyes.

There was silence, until…

Poke.

One of her pink eyes opened, to glare at the offender.

Kyd Wykkyd.

"Why are you still in my room?"

Shrug.

"Get out."

Silence.

"What do you want?" Jinx yelled, sitting straight up and glaring at Kyd, who stumbled backwards at her sudden movement.

After regaining his footing, Kyd pointed to one his mask's long ears, and then pointed to Jinx.

"You want to listen to me?"

Nod.

Her glare deepened.

"You're a…"

Quickly, Kyd shook his head.

"Well, then why do you want to listen to me?"

He pointed at the ceiling, and made his other hand into a closed mouth.

"The others aren't talking?"

Another nod.

Jinx's gaze softened a bit, and she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we're all pretty ticked off right now."

Her glare returned, but this time she wasn't using it on him.

"I really thought I had it this time, one of our biggest heists yet. But, as always, those do-gooder Titans go and ruin it!"

The enchantress slammed her fist down on her bed, which really, did nothing.

"If it wasn't for them, we would run this city, and the HIVE Academy would still be standing."

She must have noticed Kyd's questioning look, because she turned to face him.

"You remember Stone right?"

A nod.

"Well, it turns out that jerk was actually the Titan Cyborg! He's the one who destroyed the school! He's the one who beat Brother Blood!"

He's the reason I'm wearing this stupid bandage…

"I hate him, even more than I hate the Boy Blunder! Just think, I used to have a crush on his sorry…"

Instantly, Jinx realized what she said, and threw her hands over her mouth. She turned, and saw Kyd Wykkyd staring wide eyed at her.

He should probably be running now.

"If you tell anyone…" The enchantress began, her eyes glowing a bright pink.

Kyd, acting quickly, threw his left arm across his chest, and raised his right one in the air.

Was there such a thing as 'Thief's honor?'

Jinx sighed, and the glow faded from her eyes. She stared at Kyd for a second, and then burst out laughing.

"You have no idea how stupid you look right now."

He wasn't about to check his reflection in the mirror to see.

Seeming in a better mood, Jinx walked over to her bed, and sat down on it, bouncing a little. Kyd watched her two horns of hair go up and down as she did, and couldn't help but wonder how the heck she got it like that anyway.

"But really, I would do anything to get payback against that metal-faced freak. Well, I'd do anything to get payback against any of those Titans…"

At this, Jinx glanced up to see Kyd Wykkyd tapping his chin, which she had come to understand was his way of saying he was thinking. Suddenly, he lifted a finger into the air, and rushed over to her work desk, grabbing a notepad and flipping through it.

"Hey! What the heck do you think you're…?"

Again, she was cut off when he whirled around, and showed her a page. It was a diagram of a heist her, Gizmo and Mammoth had pulled back when the Academy was still in operation. One of the last they had pulled, in fact.

"Yeah, I remember that. It was an equipment warehouse, so what?"

Kyd looked back at the desk, grabbed a pencil, and started scribbling. A few minutes past, with Jinx watching his over-the-top movements, like his multiple faces that he seemed to rotate between, and his frequent shaking his head.

Finally, he finished, looked over his work, nodded his head, and then handed it to Jinx.

His smile grew as the look on her face turned from confused, to excited, and finally settled on mischievous.

She looked up at Kyd, and nodded.

"Let's do it."

His own smile turning mischievous, he quickly turned and opened the door, walking out into the hall, followed by Jinx.

"Oh, and Kyd."

He looked at her.

"If you tell ANYONE about the unicorns…"

Kyd swallowed, hard.

* * *

The members of the HIVE Five in the living turned at the sound of a door opening. They had stayed in their silent brood the whole time, although Billy hadn't stopped his quite ranting.

Of course, when they saw the look on Jinx's face, they all stood to their feet. The boss had a plan, a good plan.

"HIVE Five, Eat 'em Alive!"

* * *

**Please Review.**

**Final Note: **Anyone catch the 'Sly Cooper' reference? Sorry, I couldn't resist.


	2. Silence Is Golden, But Duct Tape Is

**Some Wykkydness: Chapter 2.**

* * *

**XFatalities-of-the-sane-mindsX: **Long enough name? Anyway, I've been trying to come up with something for them, but I am drawing a blank. HIVE Five it is.

**AnonymousNinjaGirl: **You are correct, lol. I thought it would be better than simply typing 'He flipped him off.'

**The Odd One95: **Yeah, he doesn't get enough attention.

**Feathered moon wings: **First, awesome name. In-case you couldn't tell, I like making fun of Gizmo, he's so easy to pick on.

**Poison1234: **Well, this isn't soon, sorry.

**Please follow these examples and review.**

**Author's Note: **I've been out-of-town, that's what took so long. I made this chapter longer to make up for it.

**Disclaimer: ***Shrug* Why do I even bother trying to hide it, I'm just raising my word count. I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter 2: Silence Is Golden, But Duct Tape Is Silver.**

* * *

_As one could most likely guess, Kyd Wykkyd was an excellent strategist, his powers required thought of where he wanted to teleport, and if he wanted them to be effective, he had to plan out his strikes._

_Jinx liked his plan, as did the rest of the team. Now, it was time for a little payback._

* * *

"Just you three this time? What happened, did the HIVE Five disband?"

Jinx turned away from the bag she was stuffing random junk, and smiled sweetly at Robin.

"Nope, just thought it would be fun to pull a heist, just us three, like old times."

Mammoth and Gizmo, also turning away from the crates they had smashed open, walked up beside their leader, glaring at the Titans.

"I don't buy it, what are you planning?" Robin questioned, the super team falling into their battle stances, all except for Raven.

"Robin…" The empath started, but suddenly a cold hand clasped over her mouth, and darkness enveloped her.

Cyborg let out a yell as, in a flash of movement, Raven vanished, causing the other Titans to glance at the spot their teammate had just been. A bad move on their part.

"Too slow, Crud-munchers!" Gizmo yelled, metallic spider legs extending out of his pack, lifting the small villain into the air.

Mammoth cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"We got a question for you."

Jinx's sweet smile turned nasty, as she raised a hand into the air.

"Going down?"

The enchantress snapped her fingers, and the ground beneath the Titans turned pink.

"Uh…oh…" Cyborg muttered, just as the floor caved in.

* * *

Is it possible to be so threatening, even when tied up?

Kyd Wykkyd was sure he had never received a nastier glare than the one the grey-skinned girl was casting his way. Even though he had secured her arms and legs, and had bound her mouth with duct-tape, he was worried she could find some way to attack him.

Currently though, she was yelling at him through the gag, while he simply looked around. The Titans had a nice living room, much bigger than the HIVE's, and had an even larger big screen TV.

Why did the heroes get all the good stuff?

A muffled yell reminded him that he should probably be getting out of Titan's Tower, before either the security systems picked up an intruder, or Raven found a way to murder him.

The teleported cast one last look at the bound girl, and stopped. He had pulled her hood back so he could wrap the tape around her mouth, and he had to admit, she was pretty, even when she was mad. Her purple hair was cut short, to graze the bottom of her face. Her features were soft, and even though her face was pale, she was really beautiful. Even though it stood out, the gemstone in her forehead complimented her rather than made her look strange. Her eyes were…

Red.

Oh, yes, he was leaving, right.

Kyd gave a little wave, and wrapped his cloak around him, teleporting back to his team. He had taken Raven to the tower for several reasons. One, they had planned their ambush in a building with a ton of stuff for the sorceress to hurl at them. Two, they had to make sure she couldn't teleport the Titans out of the trap. And three, they needed to decrease the number of Titans they would be fighting.

Of course, Jinx had told him to teleport her somewhere a bit more… hostile. But he couldn't bring himself to do that, so he simply took Raven back to the tower, where she would be save. Of all the things Kyd would do, he wasn't going to leave a girl stranded and helpless.

Of course, knowing Raven, she would have been far from helpless, but still…

Anyway, part one of the plan had been completed, and if everything had gone correctly, so had part two.

* * *

_The HIVE Five were good, but the Teen Titans combat ability outmatched their own greatly._

_Unfortunately for the Titans, the HIVE weren't about to give them a chance to fight back._

* * *

"Dudes! That wasn't fair! Let me out!"

"No way snot-kid! And it was completely fair! It took me forever to get that force-field working!"

"What did you do to Cyborg? Where's Raven?"

"Shut it, Boy-Blunder. We turned off this junk pile, and the witch… Well, maybe she left you."

"Friend Raven would not do such a thing!"

"She does have a point there, Jinx, those hero types ain't ever gonna…"

"Shut up Billy."

Kyd Wykkyd blinked. What all had he missed? He had only been gone a few minutes at the most. Had the others really beaten the Titans that quickly?

Taking a look around, it appeared that indeed they had. From his perch on a metal beam, he could see all through the room. The remains of what had once been storage crates were scattered around, as were several pieces of concrete. There was a large hole in the roof, where Jinx had dropped the Titans into the basement from. Speaking of the Titans, the walking traffic cone, Robin, the alien girl, Starfire, and the shape shifter, Beast Boy, had all been trapped in Gizmo's orange containment field. The main target of his plan, Cyborg, lay on the floor; his normally blue circuits were grey, and his robotic eye had stopped glowing, thanks to a cross between Jinx's powers and one of Gizmo's inventions.

As for his teammates, Mammoth, Gizmo, and See-more stood in-front of the captured Titans, making faces at the helpless heroes. Billy Numerous had formed a circular ring of his clones, to close in the Titans. Jinx stood over the deactivated Cyborg, glaring down at him.

"Alright, you have us! What do you want with us?" Robin yelled at the villains, apparently not realizing the shield didn't muffle sound.

"You don't have to scream, crud-brains. We can hear you." Gizmo remarked.

"And we ain't telling you anything! Well, not until Kyd gets back anyway."Billy said, his clones reforming with him.

"Please, who is this child you speak of?" Starfire asked, looking slightly alarmed at the prospect of the HIVE using an innocent child for something dastardly.

"Not a kid, you lame-brain! Kyd Wykkyd!" Gizmo responded, earning an even deeper glare from Robin.

"Kyd Wykkyd, Cyborg told us about him. He's the new member of your team from the HIVE Academy, right?"

"Hey, the Titan has a brain! Who could have guessed?" See-more mocked, turning his eye to its x-ray setting.

Kyd shook his head; they were enjoying this more than they should. Of course, he was probably just jealous that he couldn't mock the Titans as well, without making a fool out of himself in the process.

So, he simply wrapped his cloak around himself, and appeared behind Gizmo. Robin, startled, jumped back from the wall of the containment field. Starfire and Beast Boy also froze.

Kyd really couldn't blame them.

After all, not only had he appeared out of nowhere, and had grey skin, but his costume was…somewhat disturbing.

Below the neck it was slightly normal, a solid grey for the torso and legs, black with a silver belt for the waist, and black boots and just below-elbow length gloves. His cap was long and black, pinned around his neck with a silver buckle, and the hood pulled over his head, coming down to a point just below his eyes. Two bits of the hood spread out in both directions, resembling pointed ears, such as those on bats. Or maybe he had ears like that, no one could tell. The edges of his cape were also the thief's only weapon. If whirled quickly, the edges would extend into sharp blades, able to slice through steel very easily. It wasn't a feature he used often.

Yes, his costume was slightly frightening, but most people never made it past his red eyes. Those weren't part of his costume, they were his.

Why did people find them so frightening? Red is color, so why were his eyes scary for being that color?

He would have to think about that later.

Right now, he had a little twerp to scare.

He placed his gloved hand on Gizmo's bald head, and the short kid stopped moving.

This never got old.

Finally, after he stopped screaming, Gizmo glared at the taller teen.

"You stinking brain-dead fart-sniffing circus reject! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop doing that!"

Unfortunately for Gizmo, the others didn't agree. Billy, See-more, and Mammoth were cracking up. A laugh escaped out of Beast Boy's mouth, and Starfire was smiling, if only slightly. Robin, however, was still glaring.

"Whatever you criminals are planning, it won't work! We will stop you!"

"You don't get it do you?"

At Jinx's voice, every head in the room whirled to face her. Having been quiet for the past few minutes, they were surprised to hear her.

It worried Kyd that she sounded a bit too excited.

"We aren't planning anything! The only thing we want is a little payback against 'Stone' over here."

Jinx swept her hand over to the unconscious Cyborg, casting a hex blast as she did. The metal man's circuits sparked as the spell hit him, and slowly, a pink glow began emanating from them.

"What did you do to him?" Robin yelled, rushing up to the energy wall, and glaring at Jinx. The rest of the Titans simply stared, wide eyed. However, the enchantress simply smiled sweetly.

"Why, I didn't do anything. Well, I may have changed his wiring a bit… How about you turn him on, and find out what I did?"

With that, Jinx turned her back to the trapped heroes, and motioned with her hand.

"Come on, boys. Let's go get pizza."

* * *

_After they got over their shock, the male members of the HIVE Five quickly followed their leader, having learned not to disagree with her._

_Though, when they asked her why later, she actually explained it to them._

* * *

"So, Jinx…" See-more began, carefully eyeing (No pun intended) his leader, while she quietly ate a slice of pizza. Ever since they had left the warehouse, the pink-haired girl had been smiling and even hummed a little. Giving the others a reason to fear their friend had gone insane.

"Why'd you let them Titans go? We had them right where we wanted 'em!" Billy Numerous finished, unable to keep himself from asking any longer.

To further their surprise, Jinx simply shrugged, and put down her slice.

"Killing's not my style; I think a little humbling will put those five of their high-horses."

She took a drink of her soda.

"Plus, when they turn Cyborg back on, they have a big surprise waiting for them."

"What did you do anyway?" Mammoth asked, finishing his second box of pizza.

Jinx took a bite, and they waited till she swallowed.

"Turned him into a living magnet."

Jinx grinned, as a smirk appeared on all of her teammates faces. Oh, that was a funny mental image.

"So, who wants dessert?"

* * *

_Jinx never asked Kyd where he had taken Raven, for which he was thankful. Not only would it be difficult to explain, but a faint blush always appeared on the mute's cheeks every time he thought of the pale girl. Just wonderful…_

_Of course, he knew it was just a crush, and that it would pass, but it was still embarrassing._

* * *

"Hey, Kyd, could you move?"

Kyd Wykkyd was jolted out of his thoughts about a certain sorceress by someone shaking his shoulders, rather violently.

It wasn't someone; it was Billy, three of him.

Kyd immediately missed his daydream.

There was that stupid blush again.

The teleporter cocked his head, indicating he wanted to know what Billy Numerous wanted.

"I need ya to get off the couch! I'm going to build a fort out of sofa cushions!"

Kyd blinked.

"You know! Those things you build out of sofa cushions! And I need the sofa cushions to build one."

Oh, that explains it.

Kyd stood up from the couch he had lounging on, still not sure what Billy was making.

Leaning against the nearest wall, Kyd watched as Billy and his clones quickly grabbed the couch cushions, pulling them off and carrying them to the center of the room. They started stacking the square seats, carefully balancing them on top of each other, while Kyd stood and observed.

After several minutes, Billy stepped back from the large pile of cushions, and nodded.

"Now that there is good fort!"

Ten seconds later, the fort collapsed.

Billy swore.

Kyd admired his wide knowledge of swears.

After the teen calmed down, he walked over to his collapsed creation, and picked up a cushion. Kyd took one look at his dejected face, and sighed.

"Stupid cushions… Should stay up… I'm Billy Numerous…" The cloner muttered, placing the cushion on its side. As soon as it was balanced, he leaned over to the collapsed fort, and grabbed another. After that one was balanced, he took the cushion that was handed to him, and started the second pile, and froze.

Billy turned his head.

Kyd Wykkyd waved, a cushion under his arm.

"What are you doing Kyd?"

The caped thief held out the cushion.

"You want to help?"

A nod.

Billy smiled.

"Well alright! Just put that cushion right here!"

And so, fifteen minutes later, the two stepped back, and admired their work.

"Nice work Kyd! This here is the best fort ever!"

Kyd Wykkyd nodded.

Ten seconds later, the fort collapsed again.

Billy swore again.

And Kyd smiled, he had a new hobby.

* * *

_Kyd got along pretty well with his teammates; even Gizmo seemed to accept the silent boy into the team, though he never stopped his insults._

_However, the others did get into arguments with each other quite frequently. Kyd hated those moments, as there was nothing he could do to stop them. While the silent boy enjoyed noise, he strongly disliked arguments. Everyone would talk at once, and he could never make out what anyone was saying._

_So, he would always do the same thing. He would leave._

* * *

"It's mine!"

"No way! You've gotten to use it the past three nights! It's my turn now!"

"If you two can't decide, I'll take it."

"Yea…No! You had it before he did!"

"Yeah, stay away from it, you idiotic lame-brain!"

"Hey! Who are you calling idiotic?"

"You, the brain-dead simpleton!"

"Bald dwarf!"

"One-eyed fart sniffer!"

"Oh, it is on now!"

"Shut up you two!"

"Or what? You'll attack us with your hair-spray?"

"No, I'll make all your little toys break at exactly the same time."

"…"

"I thought so, now hand it over!"

Grumbling, Gizmo handed the TV remote over to Jinx, who took it with a very satisfied smirk. See-more was glaring at the tech-kid, while rubbing a hand over his eye. Kyd Wykkyd, Billy Numerous, and Mammoth simply sat on the other end of the couch, watching the most recent battle for the remote. Kyd let out a sigh of relieve, glad the argument was over.

Jinx plopped back down on the couch, raised the remote, and prepared to push the button.

And then, in a flash of red, the remote was gone.

Kyd glanced beside him, to see only Mammoth next to him.

Oh, he did not just…

"Sorry, but this remote belongs to Billy Numerous!"

He did.

And so, the battle began.

Jinx, Gizmo, and See-more took off after Billy, who created several clones, each heading a different direction. Unfortunately for the country boy, he forgot to hide the remote, and it was suddenly snatched out of his hands by a green jumpsuit wearing a jetpack.

Gizmo.

"Ha! It's mine now, you stupid snarf lickers!"

Snarf Lickers? That was a new one.

Gizmo's boasting was cut short, as one of Jinx's pink hexes struck his tech-pack, which promptly exploded.

The youngest HIVE member crashed to the ground, his head spinning. Jinx quickly darted by, and snagged the remote off the ground, cheering as she did. Only to be tackled by one of Billy's clones.

"Get off of me!"

"Give me the remote!"

"You destroyed my tech, you stupid pick-haired…"

"I dare you to finish that sentence Gizmo! Billy, I'm giving you three seconds to get off!"

"Um… I'm here too."

"Nobody cares See-more!"

Mammoth got up from the couch, and lumbered over to the kitchen, muttering something about popcorn.

Kyd sighed, between the yelling and the fighting, he was getting a headache. For a second, he wondered why he didn't get in on the fight for the TV remote.

Oh yeah, he couldn't argue.

And so, deciding to leave the four combatants to resolve their little war, he wrapped his cloak around himself, and vanished.

* * *

_Kyd Wykkyd had a slight obsession, well, a pretty strong obsession actually. He loved to steal, and with the powers he had, it was incredibly easy to make off with small loot._

_Hey, everyone has to have a hobby._

* * *

It isn't possible to be in two places at once, unless your name is Billy Numerous, but Kyd Wykkyd could run a close second to the cloner.

In the space of five seconds, the caped thief had managed to grab two cell-phones, a DVD player, three packs of batteries, and five video games. And no one in the electronic shop had even known he was there.

He smirked down at his pile of loot that he had stashed in an alley, and wrapped his cloak around it all, something that took a few tries before he actually managed it.

He reappeared in his room, where he could still hear the sounds of the argument over the TV remote. From what he could make out, no one was winning, meaning it would go on awhile longer.

If Billy won, he would turn on some country/hillbilly show, which would quickly spark another argument from the others, and the battle would begin all over again.

If Gizmo won, the boy would turn on some science-fiction show, which the others were fine with. If there wasn't one on, he would watch some historical or informative show, which Billy would object too, and they would start arguing.

If Jinx won, they would end up watching a horror show. If anyone objected, Jinx would threaten them, and they would be quiet. Kyd always wondered why she just didn't do this in the first place, but he guessed that she simply enjoyed their little arguments.

If See-more won… Kyd didn't know that one. See-more's preferences changed frequently, so there was no telling with him. But he really enjoyed comedy.

If Mammoth won, it was wrestling. No one complained whenever Mammoth got the remote. Of course, as long as there was a supply as Popcorn, Mammoth wouldn't get involved. He would just sit and watch.

Kyd's preference was anything that had monsters, aliens, or anything supernatural. There were other types of shows too, but he couldn't think of them off the top of his head.

Strangely, all of them except Gizmo liked watching police shows. Try explaining that.

Most of the time, they simply took turns on who got the remote. But if someone was in a bad mood, an argument was sure to take place.

Kyd simply shook his head, and wrapped his cloak around himself. It would be awhile before this battle ended; maybe he would rob a candy store now.

* * *

_Kyd Wykkyd always struck quickly when he was by himself. Get in, take some stuff, and get out. If he was feeling lucky, go back in, take some more stuff, and get back out._

_Of course, do this too often, and your luck runs out._

* * *

Ok, so it was a candy shop, then a gas station, then a movie store, and finally a sporting goods store. He only did that last one because he ran out of ideas.

What could he say? He was feeling ambitious today.

He set his newly acquired sports bag, which was filled with any kind of equipment he could pick up, on the ground, and looked up into the sky. The sun was beginning to set, and it cast its ray of lights all through the clouds, turning them majestic shades of orange. The light also cast a large shadow over the ocean, thanks to the giant Titans Tower, which was illuminated in the sun's rays.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?"

Kyd jumped, and whirled around, to find himself staring at the five Teen Titans, who smirked back at him. Except for Raven, she was glaring, very hatefully.

"Better enjoy it, because the only view you'll see is that of a prison cell."

Kyd Wykkyd, coming out of his surprised state, threw his cloak around himself, and teleported away.

Only, he didn't.

When Kyd pulled his cape back, he was still on the sidewalk, staring at the Titans.

"You're not going anywhere!" Raven growled, he hands glowing with black energy.

It was then Kyd glanced down, and saw the same energy was glowing from his body.

Uh-oh…

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the HIVE Five…**

* * *

"Hey, ya'll might want to come and see this…"

Billy had ended up winning the battle for the remote, simply because the others were too tired to keep fighting. And so, he had proudly sat down on the couch, and started flipping through channels. Mammoth had joined him, with a fresh patch of popcorn, while Gizmo went to work on a new project, Jinx went to go sketch, and See-more… Did whatever it was he did.

After ten minutes of channel surfing, Billy Numerous had stumbled upon something interesting.

VERY interesting.

Mammoth, who was again making popcorn, glanced over to him.

"What is it Billy?"

"Look at the TV!"

Mammoth turned his head to the large screen, and his jaw dropped.

A second later, he yelled.

"Hey! Guys! Come here!"

Twenty seconds later, Gizmo, Jinx, and See-more all entered into the main room from different entrances.

Before any of them could speak, Mammoth and Billy pointed to the screen.

"Is that…?"

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"Turn it up, sloth-brains!"

A reporter was talking into a microphone, while standing in front of what looked like a sporting goods store. On the far right side of the camera, a burning car was…well…burning.

As Billy increased the volume on the TV, the reporter's words became clear.

"Local heroes Teen Titans are responsible for the capture of the young thief and super villain, who goes by the name Kyd Wykkyd. The battle occurred not ten minutes ago, and ended when the law breaker was thrown into a building, and rendered unconscious. He is now in-route to Jump City Prison, where he will be held until trial in a court of law…"

"I knew that stinking crud-muncher was going to get caught." Gizmo stated, shaking his head.

"Why didn't he just teleport to escape?" Mammoth asked.

"Probably trying to show off." Gizmo muttered, earning him a glare from Jinx, before she turned and started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going, Jinx?" See-more asked, worry in his voice. Was his leader not concerned about Kyd?

Jinx glanced over her shoulder, and sighed.

"Where else? We're going to go help the idiot!"

"Yeehaw! A jailbreak!" Billy Numerous yelled, jumping up from the couch. Another one of him appeared, and they both spoke at the same time.

"We'll drive!"

* * *

**Final Note: **I got lazy, so sorry if the ending stunk.

**Please Review.**


	3. An Epic Jailbreak

**Some Wykkydness: Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Poison1234: **Well, I didn't update soon, sorry.

**The Odd One95: ** Yeah, I have a lot of fun with Billy, not so much this chapter though.

**CureAnimeLover: **A shout-out to you, thanks for reviewing.

**Fatalities: **I'm using the nickname, thanks. Hope you didn't get in too much trouble.

**Feathered moon wings: **I love your reviews, have I told you that? No, of course Kyd didn't do anything like that to her! I wouldn't allow it! As you know, I love picking on Gizmo. Cyborg get repaired extremely quickly in the show, cases in point are the episodes 'Sum of His Parts', and 'Crash'. I had to put the pillow fort in, since it seems to be a must with Kyd Wykkyd stories, but I thought it would be cool to have Billy be the one who taught him it. Sorry, but this chapter is pretty pointless.

**1fallenangel7: **Well, I updated, and as the summary says, only possible Kyd/Jinx.

**Redpunkgirl95: ** Thanks for your review, and I'll check out your story.

**AnnymousNinjaGirl: **First off, awesome name. Sorry it took so long for this update, I've been distracted lately.

**Thank You All for Your Reviews.**

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Wow, I've spoiled myself. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been playing a lot of Skyrim. Here is a question for you readers; do any of you have Dawnguard? I just got it, but can't figure out how the heck to become a vampire slayer! I also got a new laptop for my B-Day, and it is awesome! For writing, anyway. So hopefully I'll be posting chapters more quickly now.

**Disclaimer: **Hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle, over the moon the cow has flown. The little dog laughed to see such a sport, Teen Titans I do not own. (Clever, no?)

**Chapter 3: **An Epic Jailbreak.

* * *

"**We apologize, but the beginning of this chapter of 'Some Wykkydness', which included explosions, alarms, flashing lights, and a huge battle between the HIVE Five and the Teen Titans, was lost. And as it was taking too long to write the rest of it, we were unable to replicate this awesome scene. We are extremely sorry, and shall attempt to make up for this mistake in the upcoming chapters. We now resume the story in progress."**

* * *

"You idiot! How could you be so stupid?! You can freaking teleport! How the heck did they catch you?!"

Gizmo snickered as Kyd Wykkyd cowered under Jinx's furious glare. The genius had apparently forgotten that when Jinx was angry, nobody was save.

He was reminded very quickly, when the enchantress whirled on him, and struck him on his bald head.

"As for you, what the heck was that?! You were supposed to disable the security system, not make the alarm off!"

Before Gizmo could retaliate, Jinx turned her glare to Mammoth, Billy Numerous, and See-more, who were taking cover behind the couch.

"And I'm not even going to start with you three! That fight with those annoying Titans was pathetic! How are we supposed to make a name for ourselves if we have to retreat from every battle with our tails between our legs?!"

"Hey, at least we got Kyd back…" See-more said, trying to calm his leader down.

This didn't help.

"We shouldn't have had to save him in the first place! We're the HIVE Five, we don't get captured!"

Finally, Jinx took a deep breath, and sighed. She looked around at her frightened teammate, and gave a smile.

"Alright guys, I'm done."

A collective sigh of relieve filled the room, as everyone came out of their hiding spots. Kyd walked over to Jinx, and gave her an apologetic look.

"So, how did you get caught?"

The mute tapped his chin for a second, and then started to flap his arms.

"The Bird Brained Boy Wonder?"

Kyd Wykkyd shook his head, and stretched his arms out a little longer.

"Raven?"

Kyd nodded.

"Makes sense, she did something to keep you from teleporting?"

Another nod, and Kyd lifted his hands in front of him, and moved them in small circles.

"So, magic can keep you from using your powers?"

This girl was good.

"How do you understand him, Jinx? I couldn't make out a thing he said." Billy asked, rubbing his head in confusion.

"It's a gift." Jinx answered simply, gaining a groan from Gizmo.

"No, it's because she actually pays attention to the gestures the snot-muncher makes. If you dead-brained turd just thought about it for a second, you'd see he isn't that hard to understand." The tech-boy said, realizing a second later that everyone was now staring at him.

"What are you chowder-heads looking at?!"

Jinx just smirked, and shook her head, before turning to face Kyd again.

"Alright, glad you're back, but you need to be more careful from now on, we can't risk having to break into jail again. Got it?"

At Kyd's nod, the pink haired girl turned back to her team.

"Good. Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Let's get some pizza."

* * *

_In a world afflicted by horrible monsters, a world which is on the brink of plunging into darkness, only one hero can rise, and save the people from the horrible demon Sotark. His name is… Elliot the Great!_

_Now, hold on, this seems a bit out of place…_

* * *

"There it is, Sotark's castle." Elliot the Great, royal knight of the kingdom of Magoth, said to the figure that stood by his side. The light of the moon glistened off the hero's silver armor, and the wind blew through his black hair. His eyes were a dark blue, and his complexion was tough, like that of a man who had seen many battles. In his hands, the brave warrior held two blades, each of them sharper than a thief's tongue. Their hilts where designed into the likeness of dragons, with magical gems embedded in the eyes of the carvings, which enchanted the swords with the power to destroy the foul demons of the underworld.

The companion with whom this great man traveled was even larger than Elliot. A giant of a man, the only armor this warrior bore were animal hides. He was Zaru, a berserker from tribe of Direb, an ancient people which dwelt in the frigid mountains of Verest. The huge man carried a large axe, crafted from the bones of the King of the Undead, whom Zaru had destroyed with his bare hands, giving the weapon the power to destroy any living thing it touched. His face and body were scarred from years of battling the behemoths that dwelt in his homeland, and one of his eyes had long ago been gouged out.

"Then for what do we wait? It is time to end this!" Zaru said, raising his huge hand and motioning at the castle of evil which sat in the distance. The pair simply had to make their way through the forest of Roki, a long-dead elf, who summoned all manner of evil creatures to protect his tomb at the time of his demise.

"Not yet, friend. The sorceress we encountered back at Fetoyer warned me that we should not descend from this mountain until the moon is hidden behind the clouds, less Sotark strike us down with his magic before we can reach him." Elliot responded, his eye never straying from the top of the castle, from which the light cast by Sotark's portal to the underworld could be seen. Even if the pair managed to destroy Sotark, they would still have to find a way to close the entrance, less all the world be consumed by the army of the dead that waited to be unleashed from their fiery prison.

"However, I fear we must strike soon, before Sotark regains his full power."

Finally, the moon was obscured by dark clouds, and as the deafening sound of thunder filled the air, the duo made their way down the rocky slope, preparing for the fight that was too come.

* * *

"Hey, what are you guys playing?"

Kyd Wykkyd turned his head away from the screen, and looked at Billy, who was standing behind the couch. He shrugged, and pointed to the case, which Mammoth had thrown haphazardly to the floor. The country boy picked it up, and read the title.

"FFXXII? What the hey does that mean?" Billy Numerous asked, staring at the game case, which had the strange letters, and some art of a large, white skinned monster with blood splattered all over it, and two large, glowing swords.

"Fantasy Fight Twenty-Two. Kyd stole it yesterday." Mammoth answered, not looking away from the HIVE Five's huge TV screen, as the two digital warriors began hacking and slashing their way through yet another horde of monsters. Kyd Wykkyd was playing as Elliot, while Mammoth had chosen Zaru. Kyd didn't know what he liked about Elliot the Great, as he usually went for the either a thief or a mage in these kind of games, but something had drawn him to the knight.

He just couldn't place what it was…

Oh well, it didn't matter.

Die foul monster! Die!

"Can I play?" Billy suddenly asked, sitting down beside Kyd on the couch. The teleporter looked at Mammoth, who shrugged, and then picked up a third controller, which had also been thrown onto the ground at one point or another, and handed it to his teammate.

"Thanks." The jump-suit wearing teen said, before staring hard at his controller.

"So…uh…How do ya play this?"

* * *

"There is too many of them Zaru! Sotark's own monsters have joined with the guardian creatures!" Elliot called, as his duel blades cut through evil being after evil being, yet the endless hordes soon began to overwhelm the heroes, forcing them back to back.

"This may be the end, brave friend, but I will not surrender till every fiber of my being has been destroyed!" Zaru yelled, bringing his axe down to split the head of a large demonic creature.

"Nor will me! Let us fight till our last breath! It has been an honor, Zaru of Direb!"

And then, just as the two could struggle no longer, a wave of fire swept through the forest, destroying the army of monsters as they shrieked in terror. The two warriors glanced around quickly, until their eyes fell on a new figure, bearing red robes, and carrying a burning staff. As he stepped forward out of the shadow of a tree, they could see that his hair was even redder than his robes, and his eyes were a bright green.

"Howdy, you can call me…" The stranger began, in a weird voice, before coughing.

"Err… Sorry. I am Logad, wizard of fire. I heard of your quest to destroy the foul demon Sotark, and hastened to join you. It appears I arrived just in time."

"Indeed you did, good wizard." Elliot the Great said, stepping forward. "We gladly accept any help you would offer us in destroying this great evil. Come, we have little time left."

And so, the newly formed trio resumed their trek through the forest, preparing for the epic battle that was too come.

That is, until the alarm started sounding.

The large TV flashed off, and the three villains jumped off the couch, and ran to the main computer, where Gizmo, See-more and Jinx were already gathered.

And for now, the game was forgotten, as Jinx explained her newest plan.

But Kyd Wykkyd had started to enjoy the strange world of Fantasy Fight Twenty-Two, and decided that as soon as he got the chance, he was going to play some more.

* * *

_It was exactly two-thirty when the alarm was raised, the warning that declared the greatest tragedy had occurred. The sound that meant the unthinkable had occurred, and that the end was near._

_It was Mammoth who spoke the feared words…._

* * *

"Uh… We're out of pizza…."

Silence. For a solid minute there was silence, and then See-more spoke.

"Nooooooo!"

Ok, screamed.

Within seconds, the entirety of the HIVE Five was gathered around the no longer stocked refrigerator. All staring in, hoping that it was not true. But alas, not a pizza box was to be found.

"How did this happen?! I know we had enough for two more months!" Jinx yelled, frantically searching behind the containers filled with either moldy food or Gizmo's science experiments, or both, trying to locate any remnants of the pizza. But as Mammoth had said, there was no pizza left.

"We did! One of you fat barf-brains must have stolen it!" Gizmo said, whirling on Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth, and See-more who all stood behind him.

Mammoth glared back at the boy, puffing out his chest. "Hey, it wasn't me. I'm starving right now!"

"Doesn't prove anything, lard bucket!"

"Lard bucket?! Who you calling lard bucket?!"

"Enough!" Jinx shouted suddenly, causing the two to jump. "Don't start that again…. Hey, where's Billy?"

At Jinx's question, the five teens glanced around to find that, in fact, Billy Numerous wasn't there.

"You don't suppose…" See-more began, only to be cut off as Jinx rushed past him, followed by Gizmo and Mammoth.

Once the one-eyed villain stopped spinning, he looked at Kyd, who was still searching around in the refrigerator.

"Should we… warn Billy?"

Kyd simply shook his hand, and held up five finger, not bothering to turn to face See-more. Then, he lowered on finger, then another.

Three…Two…One…

"What the?! Hey! That hurts! Ouch! Get of me Mammoth! Ow! Stop it!"

See-more sighed, and looked back at Kyd.

"First aid kit?"

Kyd nodded, pulling out a carton of milk, only to have it slip out of his hand, and fall to the floor. The carton shattered, leaving a white square sitting in the middle of the kitchen.

Kyd Wykkyd blinked, See-more gagged.

Somewhere in another room, Billy Numerous screamed for help.

And yet another adventure for the HIVE Five began.

* * *

**(Sorry for the long wait and short chapter.)**

**Next Chapter: The Quest for More Pizza!** (Spaceballs reference, anyone?)

* * *

**Please Review.**


	4. Pizza Angel, And Other References

**Some Wykkydness: Chapter 4.**

* * *

**Poison1234: **Um, yes, I got it….Please don't kill me.

**CureAnimeLover: **What? Running out of pizza is a big deal! Or is that just me?

**Feathered Moon Wings: **Well, in that case, I love your reviews! I know, I was too lazy to write one -.- And yes, I used Elliot because that seems to be his 'name' according to fans. The video game idea actually came from the book series 'Spy Gear Adventures.' The second book to be precise. And you know Gizmo does, how can someone NOT like Kyd Wykkyd?

**AnonymousNinjaGirl: **You know your milk is old when it shatters plastic… Anyway, I hope I don't disappoint you.

**T-Striker: **Really, only Gizmo and Billy Numerous irritate me; See-more and Mammoth are fine. And as I said before, how can someone not like Kyd Wykkyd?

**Fatalities: **Yep, it was on purpose. I enjoy putting in references, especially if they are actually clever, which is rare for me. And that's good, glad you didn't get injured or anything :).

**The Odd One95: **The video game seems to have been a big hit. Well, everyone gets lucky some times. I'll keep writing, and you keep reading, reader person.

**Leanne: **That…is a very good idea, actually. Though I've been planning on making this a Kyd/Jinx… I'll have to think about it.

**Midna98: **Well, here's an update for her :).

**AngeliqueRox: **Yep, our little teleporter is the second best villain. (He'd be first except Slade is still a bit more epic) Thanks for the review, and well, here is the next chapter.

**Author's Note: **Hopefully this didn't take too long, I've been enjoying the last days of summer. Now that school has started, I'll try to update sooner.

**Disclaimer: **This old man, he played four, he played knick knack on my door. With a knick knack patty whack, give the dog a bone; Teen Titans I do not own.

**(If you can think of a song or rhyme for the disclaimer, tell me about it)**

**Please Remember to Review.**

**Chapter 4: **Pizza Angel, and a few other references.

* * *

_Many things were unknown about villains; there were many questions that heroes such as the Teen Titans wanted answers to. For example, what places would they use as hideouts? Where did they acquire their gadgets and the materials for their inventions? How come their get-away plans always worked while their schemes failed? And one that had left crime-fighters everywhere stumped, where did they get their food?_

_Well, let's solve that last one, shall we?_

* * *

Everyone in Jump City knew about the little pizza shop that sat in the middle of town, as its regular patrons were the city's own defenders, the Teen Titans, a fact the shop displayed proudly on their door with a sign that proclaimed 'The Teen Titans Eat Here!'

However, very few people knew that, if you were to enter the alley across the street from that pizza place, and open a very beat-up looking trashcan, and say the words 'I'd like to place an order', that a secret passage would open in the brick wall behind you, allowing you entrance into the number one pizzeria for crooks, criminals, cons, villains, minions, mad men, thieves, and the occasional alien.

Godfather's Pizza.

And it was at this hole-in-the-wall establishment that three of the HIVE Five members found themselves, having left Mammoth to watch Billy Numerous, who they had stuck in the Time-out Cage, while Gizmo stayed to work on something he called the 'Anti-Dweeb Refrigerator Security System.'

And so Jinx, See-more, and Kyd Wykkyd had gone to restock their supply of various types of pizzas, which, thanks to Jinx, were normally sorted and alphabetized by toppings.

Upon entering the small restaurant, one was immediately bombarded by the smell of burnt pizza and smoke, both of which came from the kitchen in the back of the room. There were several stained, wooden tables scattered around, each with two plastic chairs pushed up against them. The walls were made of stone and covered in holes and burn marks from the common occurrences of two villains having a disagreement. When you have super powers, you usually don't try to talk things out…

Today the shop wasn't busy, with only a few figures sitting alone at the tables, casually eating their food, or making idle conversation with each other. Kyd recognized most of them, though there were a few low-life criminals who somehow found their way in. He was pretty surprised, however, to see a familiar silver helmet, blue turtleneck, and red tank top on a slender form sitting with its back to him. The most striking feature of the stranger, however, were the two white, feathered wings that grew out of the obviously female figure's back.

Kyd only knew one person like that.

Was that…Angel?

"Eh, what can I, eh, do for ya's today Jinxy?" The man behind the wooden counter, who despite working in a pizza place wore a black suit, asked. Both See-more and Kyd flinched when he called their leader by what Billy had dubbed a 'Get yourself killed name.'

"In-case you've forgotten Mack, my name is Jinx. And we're going to need the deluxe order…Again."

Mack's eyes widened, but he simply shook his head.

"You kids, heh, ya would think six months' worth of pizza would've lasted longer than three…"

The short man gave a quick laugh, ignoring the look Jinx shot him, and picked up a notepad from under the counter.

"Eh, let's see… Ya got enough credit left; ya want all the normal fixings?"

Jinx nodded, and Mack turned to walk into the kitchen behind him.

"Alright, alright. I'm a make you a pizza you can't refuse…"

Kyd blinked, that sounded familiar for some reason. Dismissing the thought, he turned his attention back to the even more familiar girl.

Really, it was obvious who he was looking at, but it had been months since he had seen Angel, and his brain had suddenly gone on vacation, to a warm, sandy beach, where it was relaxing in the sun, and drinking ice cold lemonade….

Uh, what was he thinking about?

Oh, right, Angel.

She was sitting across the room from him.

And he was just standing here why?

"Come on boys, let's find a table. I'm getting sick of standing here." Jinx said, startling Kyd back to semi-conscious thoughts. He turned his head, and watched as her and See-more started walking to a nearby table. Starting to follow, the teleporter suddenly felt someone watching him, and glanced back around to see…

Two glowing, yellow eyes.

Oh yes, that was Angel all right.

Kyd Wykkyd smiled, and a second later was hit by train.

* * *

_Jinx was never sure what happened, one second she was about to sit down to wait for pizza, and the next a blur of red and blue tackled her lackey…er…teammate._

_And what happened next could only be described as, well, kind of cute. In other words, it made her gag._

* * *

"Kyd!"

One word, that's all it took to make every single person in Godfather's Pizza to whirl around and face the source of the noise.

However, Kyd Wykkyd didn't notice, he was too busy getting the life squeezed out of him.

Then again, he was also doing his fair share of the squeezing.

"I've missed you." Angel whispered in her usual, calm voice. Kyd suddenly felt guilty, and his face reddened.

Back at the Academy, he and Angel were best friends. The winged girl, though not exactly a chatterbox, liked talking to people. It wasn't a need to talk she had, but rather a need for s friend, someone she could talk to. The two had combat training classes together, and Kyd's own want for conversation had allowed them to become fast friends.

When the school was destroyed, he had teleported her out. Of course, she probably could have easily escaped by flying, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

After that, however, they had split up. Kyd was going to attempt to join up with some other students from the HIVE, and Angel was going to try being solo for a while. They had both agreed to contact each other on their communicators, but Kyd had…Well… Lost his.

Hey, it's easy to misplace things when one teleports everywhere.

Now, the black cape wearing meta-human was ashamed, because honestly he had forgotten about Angel. He had just been so busy with the HIVE Five…

Before Kyd could feel any worse about himself, Angel tightened her grip around him for a second, (Effectively cutting off all blood circulation) before letting go, and stepping backwards.

"I'm so sorry I haven't called, but…Well…. I lost my communicator." Angel blushed, looking sheepish.

Ok, he didn't feel so bad anymore.

The teleporter waved his hand, indicating it was alright. Then, he gave a smirk, and made a rapid series of gestures with his hands, causing Angel to laugh.

"Yes, I remember how, see?"

Too say See-more and Jinx were confused was an understatement. Just as they were getting over Kyd randomly being hugged, and realizing that the girl was an old classmate, now the two were talking in some kind of sign language. See-more, who actually understood a little signing, had no idea what either of them was saying. Their motions were slight and fast, if you weren't watching them, you wouldn't be able to tell they were conversing at all.

He had to admit, it was a good idea. The two obviously had spent a lot of time working on it.

Jinx, on the other hand, was less impressed.

"Ok Angel, what the heck are you two doing?"

The yellow-eyed villain apparently hadn't even noticed her other classmates till that moment, because she jumped slightly at Jinx's voice, before turning and smiling at the leader of the HIVE Five.

"Oh, hey there Jinx. We're just talking, catching up with each other. So Kyd is in your gang now huh?"

Jinx blinked, giving her brain a moment to process what the other girl had said, before narrowing her eyes, except it wasn't as threatening as it usually was.

"We aren't a gang, we're the HIVE Five. And what do you mean 'talking'? That was not any kind of sign language I've ever seen."

At this Angel laughed, and nodded her head.

"I know, it's something me and Kyd made up. We were paired up a lot in battle training, so we needed a way to communicate with each other."

Kyd Wykkyd nodded, and then began another series of rapid signs. Angel watched for a moment, and then shrugged, before replying in the same manner. Obviously, she said something funny, as Kyd started smiling like a loon.

"That's going to get really annoying…" Jinx started, but at that moment Mack appeared. Well, appeared is too dramatic a word. He came waddling out of the kitchen, buried under a huge stack of pizza boxes, which he dropped on the counter, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Eh, alright Jinxy. You pizza is a-ready."

The pink haired girl gave Mack another death glare, which sent the chubby man fleeing into the kitchen. As he disappeared, Kyd swore he heard him mutter something that sounded like 'Mama-mia!'

But he wasn't sure.

"Great! Pizza's ready! Can we go now?" See-more asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. There was something about Jinx's glares, even if you weren't on the receiving end, you still felt like she hated you with every fiber of her being.

That is, until she smiled. Then she might has well have been Mary Poppins.

"Sure See-more. Kyd, can you grab the boxes?"

Kyd Wykkyd blinked, and looked at his leader, very confused. He didn't want to leave….

Then he noticed that look in Jinx's eye.

Uh…He also didn't want to die.

Nodding, the grey-skinned meta-human walked over to counter, and took several boxes of pizza off the stack. Wrapping his cape around him and the food, he vanished, only to reappear a few seconds later, and take another small stack. The whole time Angel watched with a confused look on her face.

"Wait, so you're leaving?" She asked, as Kyd reappeared for the third time. The teleporter glanced over at See-more and Jinx, who had started arguing over floating umbrellas or something, then nodded sadly.

"Oh…." Angel sighed, as Kyd picked up the last four boxes. Suddenly, her eyes lit up, and she tapped him on the shoulder. Kyd turned to look at the girl, as Angel began to sign very quickly.

Carefully, Kyd watched her hands, easily understanding her silent question. Keeping his face solemn, he nodded.

Angel smiled.

"Ok, it was great to see you again Kyd, take care of yourself ok?"

Again, Kyd nodded in response, before wrapping his cloak around him, and disappearing.

The winged girl smiled to herself, and sighed happily. Then, she turned to the other two HIVE members, who were now yelling at each other about...Chimney sweepers?

Whatever.

"Uh, guys, Kyd just left."

The two stopped mid-argument, and looked at her.

Finally, See-more spoke.

"Oh. Right, thanks!" He said, a bit too cheerily, as the two hurried out the door.

Angel simply blinked, and shook her head.

"I always knew those guys were insane."

* * *

**(Then, after a really bad scene-transition by the author…)**

* * *

"Yee-doggy! Pizza!" Billy Numerous yelled as Kyd appeared with the last for boxes of pizza. The cloner was still in the small metal cage that Jinx had stuck him earlier, with Mammoth leaning against it, eating what appeared to be a sandwich with…. Well everything. No surprise there.

"It's not for you Billy, Jinx said you don't get any more pizza till the end of this century." Mammoth replied in-between a big bite of his lunch.

"Aw, come on Mammoth! She couldn't have meant that! She was probably only joking with me...Right?"

Kyd let out a quiet sigh, poor Billy; it would be horrible going through life without pizza…

Oh well, he brought it on himself.

The teleporter sat down the four boxes on the table, since it was too be the Hive's lunch. He had already left the other twenty boxes in the kitchen, were Gizmo was busy attaching what appeared to be a laser gun to the refrigerator. Normally, Kyd would have taken the chance to scare the little twerp, however the genius was currently using a blowtorch, and Kyd like his face where it was thank you.

"Hey Kyd, where's See-More and Jinx?" Mammoth asked, swallowing another bite of sandwich.

The mute paused, and then rubbed his head. The other two had agreed to walk back to the hide-out, because while Kyd's teleportation was convenient, it was very unpleasant for passengers. After all, total darkness has a tendency to cause strange reaction to those not used to it.

Hm… Why had he never been affected by it?

Had he?

Kyd couldn't remember. Oh well, it didn't matter.

The teen made a walking motion with his hand, which was a simple as he could put it, however it still took Mammoth a full thirty seconds to understand what he meant.

"Oh, they're walking back?"

A nod.

"Alright, guess we better wait on them."

That was Mammoth, master of the obvious.

Ok, more like Adept observer of the obvious, but hey, it's still a rank.

* * *

_There were many things that you can do that could be classified as horrible ideas, such as playing with a rocket launcher, cutting the red wire instead of the blue, tasting that weird looking mushroom, or trying to reenact anything from Evel Knievel._

_However, all of these things pale in comparison to one simple mistake, which is getting Jinx mad at you._

* * *

"So, what did you do to tick off the witch?" Gizmo asked, as Kyd Wykkyd picked himself up off the floor. The teleporter shrugged, and looked down at the remains of what had been his chair, which had promptly exploded when Jinx hexed it. After dusting himself off, Kyd gave See-more a questioning look.

"Well, she was grumbling to herself all the way home, but I didn't ask about it, she was already mad at me for calling her Mary Poppins." The one-eyed villain commented, causing everyone in the room to stare at him for a long time.

"What?"

Gizmo just sighed, and shook his head, before turning to Kyd.

"Look crud-muncher, I don't know what you did, but if any of my stuff starts exploding, I'm blaming it on you. So you better fix whatever you did, because I don't want to have to repair all the electronics in the tower…again!"

Kyd blinked, surprised at Gizmo, before nodding, and vanishing into his cloak.

See-more walked over to Gizmo and sighed.

"You just sent him to get killed didn't you?"

The tech-wiz nodded, grinning evilly.

"Just call it payback."

* * *

Knock Knock.

"Who is it?!"

Jinx's voice was venomous, and Kyd was having a very strong case of Déjà vu.

Knock.

"If it's Kyd, go away!"

Well, that isn't going to happen.

Knock Knock.

"I'm warning you…. Fine, whatever, come in."

Slowly, Kyd opened the door, expecting to get either pelted with a hard object or blown to bits by a hex. Surprisingly, however, neither happened. Instead, he saw Jinx just sitting on the edge of her bed, watching him with a very slight smirk.

"Let me guess, you want to know why I'm upset."

The red-eyed teen nodded, walking into her room to stand in front of her. He also couldn't help but notice that one of her mirrors was broken.

That wasn't a good sign.

"Really, it's nothing. I guess I'm just being ridiculous." Jinx began, looking up at Kyd.

"But, I've made it my goal for the HIVE Five to become one of the greatest criminal groups in existence, and you better not let anyone know I said this, but I need you to do that."

Kyd Wykkyd blinked, and pointed at himself.

"Yes, you idiot. Who did you think I was talking to, my pillow?"

Kyd just shrugged, and motioned for her to continue.

"See, your powers are really useful, and ever since you joined I've been able to come up with a lot more ideas for heists. And that's what got me worried."

Jinx sighed, and gave a dry laugh.

"When I saw how close you and Angel are, I…well, got worried. I thought you might leave us to join her."

Kyd felt himself sweating as she gave him a questioning look.

"You… you wouldn't leave us, right?"

The teleporter gave his leader a smile, and shook his head, lifting his hand and holding out the smallest finger.

Jinx laughed, and shook her head.

"No stupid, I don't need a pinky promise, I believe you."

Standing up, the hex-caster walked out the door, motioning with her hand.

"Come on, let's go eat pizza."

Kyd nodded, and started following her out, but stopped when he noticed the alarm clock on her table.

Six-thirty, two hours left.

He gulped, and quickly left the room.

* * *

**Two Hours Later….**

* * *

Mammoth smiled as the microwave dinged, and the smell of popcorn reached his nostrils. He opened the tiny door, pulled out the bag, and ripped it open. He took another satisfying sniff, and then promptly dubbed the entire contents of the bag into his mouth. After five loud chomps (the crenels were kind of hard) he swallowed, and wiped his mouth.

He loved small snacks like that after a meal.

Deciding that he should wait a bit before eating that box of candy he bought, the behemoth glanced around the HIVE Five's living room, wondering what his teammates were up too. See-more and Billy Numerous (Who had recently been let out of the cage) were taking turns trying to get past level one of Ultra Man Seven, with neither having much luck at it. Jinx was leaning on the back of the couch, laughing as the little blue robot on the screen died over and over and over again. Gizmo was still working on the refrigerator, now putting what looked like small missiles into the freezer. And Kyd Wykkyd was….

Where was he?

"Um…. Anyone know where Kyd is?" Mammoth asked, causing Jinx to look around the room. However, See-more answered him.

"Yeah… He went…To bed! Yeah, he was tired."

"Oh, ok." Mammoth said, satisfied with the answer. However, Jinx was staring at See-More, who was cowering at the edge of the couch.

The reason was, See-More knew that Kyd wasn't in his room.

In-fact, Kyd was nowhere near the hideout at that moment.

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd liked playgrounds, especially at night. There were no annoying children to whine and scream, because while the mute loved conversation and words, he hated pointless noise that grated on his ears. Children seemed to love making such noises.

To think, he used to be one of those little brats….

Didn't he?

Kyd couldn't remember, and it didn't matter, he was a teen, and probably more mature than most his age.

Yeah, mature, that's why he was swinging on the children's swings.

Oh well, he didn't care. It was fun.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, the old chains that fastened it to the metal beams squeaking.

Back and forth….Back and forth… Back and… Someone was sitting in the seat next to him.

His head turned, and he looked into the glowing yellow eyes that gazed back at him.

"Thanks for coming." Angel whispered, smiling softly at him.

And any kind of doubt Kyd had about his decision vanished in that instant….

* * *

**KEEP READING, I've got an important question for you!**

**Alright, in case you couldn't tell, that was the end of that chapter, the next chapter will be up quicker than this one was, and it will include more interactions with the other HIVE members. Anyway, here's the question.**

**I originally planned on making this a Kyd/Jinx, however, I'm no longer so sure. So I want you guy's opinons.**

**If you planned on reviewing, I want to know if you think I should put Kyd with….**

**(1: Jinx)**

**(2: Angel)**

**(3: Raven) Yes, I have some ideas for this one too, thanks to one reviewer.**

**(4: No one, just keep it all friendship)**

**Alright, that's all I needed, thanks for reading.**

**Please remember to review.**


	5. Too Many Lies, Too Many Lies

**Some Wykkydness: Chapter 5.**

**Author's Note:** *Is going through stories on Fanfiction.* "Hm… Some Wykkydness… Why does that sound familiar? Let's see who the author is… Oh crap!"

That is why this took so long.

Blame it on the ponies.

Also, thanks to all of you for leaving your ideas on whom I should pair Kyd with. I know what I'm going to do now.

**Warning: **This chapter isn't drabble, and is more focused on something called a 'plot'. I'm not quite sure what this strange thing is or how it works, but since most stories seem t have one, I decided to try out this 'plot'.

In other words, there isn't much variety in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Hush little baby, don't you cry, Daddy's gonna buy you a pumpkin pie. And if that pumpkin pie is flat, Daddy's gonna buy you a brand new hat. And if that lovely hat is old, Daddy's gonna buy you some ice cream cold. But even if you have an ice cream cone, Teen Titans you will not own. (What? It's called poetic license.)

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Too Many Lies, Too Many Lies… (Also, Fighting and Foreshadowing.)

* * *

_See-more was a terrible liar, plain and simple. True he was a smart-aleck, but there is a difference between just making a random, humorous comment, and having to make up a story on the spot when you're being stared down by another meta-human named Jinx._

_But he had done it this time; he had pulled it off… Sort of._

* * *

"I spy with my thermal eye a boy who's out past his bedtime."

A smirk came to the teen's face as his partner in crime jumped and whirled around, red eyes focusing on his friend, the frightened look replaced by an angry one.

No sign language was needed to translate his question.

"I've been looking for you ALL night, knucklehead! See, Jinx didn't buy my little story about you being sleepy."

The frightened look was back, as visions of how he was going to die rushed through Kyd's head.

Hopefully, one of those celestial beings Angel was talking about would strike him down before Jinx did.

Obviously understanding what Kyd Wykkyd was thinking, See-More elaborated.

"Heh, but don't worry. I made up a quick one, and told her you went out on a… er… 'shopping' spree. So she sent me to go find you."

The dark teen tilted his head.

"Yes, I actually made up a lie that Jinx believed, that's not important. What is important is now we got an even bigger problem."

Kyd tilted his head again.

"I don't suppose while you and Angel were… Enjoying each other's company…"

Red eyes started glaring. They were ignored.

"You two didn't happen to rob a store or two, did ya?"

For a second, the two just stared at each other, as Kyd slowly shook his head, not quite understanding why See-more was asking…

Oh…

Crap…

"Great." The Multi-functional villain muttered, absent-mindedly rotating between his different eye settings. Jinx would want to see what Kyd had managed to loot in the four hours he had been gone.

Ok, so maybe See-more still wasn't good at lying.

"So, now what do we do? If we go back empty-handed, Jinx will know we both lied, and…"

The two stared at each other for a second, and then involuntarily shuddered, with the vocal one letting out a squeak of fear.

Such painful thoughts should be impossible to imagine.

"Uh, Kyd, I'll put this simply. If we want to fool the others, we are going to need some merchandise…"

See-more blinked, as the teleporter's body sank into the shadows, only to remerge ten seconds later with a grocery bag filled with random items.

"That's a start…"

* * *

No good liar…

Jinx felt her eye twitch a tiny bit in anger, before taking a deep breath, and smirking. She already had everything planned, and needed to save her anger for when the two idiots got back.

She didn't mind that Kyd had snuck off, he had promised to remain a member of the HIVE, and she knew him well enough that the pink-haired girl was confident her teammate wouldn't go back on his word. (Well, figuratively speaking of course.)

And besides, all team knew that they had permission to wander the city, provided they didn't do anything stupid… Some had more trouble with that rule than others.

But getting See-more to lie to her about him? That ticked her off. And then, that one-eyed dork had lied to her AGAIN!

Already, she had two weeks' worth of punishment planned for them.

Currently, though, she was leaning over the back of Gizmo's chair, as the boy genius typed away at the hideout's main computer. It had taken Mammoth to drag the kid away from the refrigerator, which he still hadn't finished loading weapons into, but once Jinx had informed him of her plan, he was more than willing to take a quick brake.

"How much longer?" She asked, purposely making her voice whiney to annoy the younger villain.

"If ya hadn't kept asking me that, I'd be done already! Just give me a few more seconds…"

"What are we waitin' on anyway? It's already after mid-night! Me and Billy are tired!"

"You and 'Billy' are the same person, poop-for-brains, so shut up! If you're sick of waiting, complain to the witch…"

"What did you just call me?"

"Zzzzz…"

"How come Mammoth gets to sleep, and we got to stay up?"

"Because Mammoth does whatever I tell him, including waking up at my word. Now Gizmo, mind repeating what you said I was?"

"Ah! Er…. I'm finished!"

"No kidding you are…"

"I mean the hack! I'm finished with it!"

Jinx blinked, and diminished the hex she had been preparing, turning her attention back to the large screen, which was now showing a map of the city, covered with green dots.

"Simpletons…" Gizmo began, spinning his chair around to face the group before realizing who he was face to face with.

"…And our wonderful leader…"

Jinx smiled.

Mammoth snored.

The Billies grumbled.

"I present to you, every alarm connected to those stinkin' Titans' Alert System."

Clapping shortly, Jinx nodded her head, before her eyes flashed pink for a second.

"Good job, Gizmo…"

The boy yelped, as his chair collapsed out from under him.

Revenge was always fun.

Mammoth snored again.

"I have plans for this. Why don't we start with what I told you about?"

Rubbing his bottom, the tech-kid pushed himself off the floor, and walked over to the computer. He grinned, and quickly started inputting another code sequence.

"My pleasure."

Several of the green lights turned red, and began flashing. Warnings flashed onto the screen, letting them know that alarms had been set off.

Jinx couldn't help but chuckle. She was so good at this.

That's why she was the leader.

"Billy, go start the cars. We got to teach some liars a lesson."

The two red-suited look-a-likes nodded and took off running, eager to cause mischief. As Gizmo strapped on his tech-pack, Jinx walked over to the sleeping giant on the couch.

Ok, so she had lied about why Mammoth got to sleep. Yes, the mass of muscle was loyal to her, but not to the degree she had bragged.

In truth, Mammoth got really grumpy if he didn't get to sleep when he wanted, and having him angry at her would not end well.

She was aware that lying about that made her a hypocrite, but she didn't care.

Jinx was the leader; she could do what she wanted.

"Mammoth… It's time to get up…"

"Zzzz…"

"Mammoth, I've let you rest, now get up!"

"Zzzz…zzzz…."

"We're going to go fight…"

"Who?!"

That always worked.

After picking herself up off the floor from her teammate's hulking form colliding with her, Jinx smiled sweetly.

"The Titans, who else?"

"Oh… ok…"

Mammoth sluggishly followed the dress-wearing enchantress, as she made her way to the elevators. They were always fighting the Titans; he had hoped it would be someone different. Someone so strong and powerful that he, or she, would give the whole team a challenge…

Jinx stopped at the door, glancing back at her partner with a curious look.

"What? He questioned, to which she simply shook her head.

"Nothing… I just suddenly feel like you did something we're all going to regret."

* * *

Exhausted.

That was the best way to describe Kyd Wykkyd, as he emerged from the shadows, lying flat on his stomach, a bag of recently stolen hair accessories in his hand.

"Uh, Kyd, you ok?"

He shook his head slowly, which actually kind of hurt, since he was face down on the concrete.

Oh well, there was probably a new nose somewhere in all the junk he had taken.

The teleporter and See-more had started a speed-run of thieving, with Kyd teleporting them into a shop, and the two grabbing whatever they could easily get their hands on, before he would once again teleport them out.

After repeating this tactic for a while, Kyd's head was beginning to hurt. Now, almost an hour and a half later, the grey-shirted teen just wanted to go home. He was too tired and sore to care if Jinx killed him when he got back.

In fact, he could probably go to sleep right here on the sidewalk, ignoring See-more's commands to get up, and the kicking, and the alarms….

The alarms?

Oh, that wasn't good…

Hooded head jerked up, glancing about wildly.

All down the street, red light were flashing, and alarm bells were ringing.

Some were from buildings the pair hadn't even robbed yet.

The two looked at each other in confusion, wondering what had just happened.

Then, they realized that when there was trouble exactly _who_ was called.

Titans.

Then, See-more freaked.

"Ah! Kyd, get us out of here!"

Springing to his feet, Kyd grabbed his friend's arm and threw his cape around him.

A second later, they were falling from the sky.

Fortunately, there were lots of bags of 'lifted' objects below them.

Unfortunately, most of those objects were either breakable, or very much the opposite.

Why hadn't they stolen pillows? Then they could have built a pillow fort, where Kyd would be safe and happy, instead of in pain.

Like he was right now.

Ouch…

For some reason, the word 'Karma' came to mind.

"Well…We know your powers aren't working anymore…" See-more muttered weakly, his eye spinning wildly.

He was wrong, Kyd's powers were still working; they just weren't working _right; _so there.

Oh look, hair clips.

"What…The…"

That voice… that wasn't See-more's voice…

All though every part of him protested the action, Kyd Wykkyd tilted his head up, and glanced over.

Five confused looking teens were staring at them.

Ah crud.

"I really want to hear the story behind this…" Raven deadpanned, smirking at the two villains lying in a mound of plastic bags, most of which were filled fragments of broken goods.

"Not only breaking-and-entering and stealing, but destruction of private property? You guys outdid yourselves this time." Cyborg informed them, his robotic arm transforming into a sonic cannon.

Kyd shuddered, images of tropical birds filling his head.

Wait, See-more was doing something… That in itself was strange.

The cycloptic boy climbed to his feet on top of the bags, and bowed.

"Thank you, and now for our next trick, we will resist arrest!"

Quickly, he switched his eye to its yellow setting, and fired it. The projectile expanded becoming a giant eye 'ball', forcing the titans to scatter as it sailed past them, smashing through the wall of some random building that they were standing in front of.

"Run, Kyd!" See-more yelled, pulling his teammate to his feet before taking off into a full sprint down the street.

Run? That sounded very tiring. Couldn't he just crawl? That sounded like something he might be capable of doing…

More visions, of being thrown into a car this time, filled his head.

Running! Right! Running was good!

As the cowl-wearing kid took off on the heels of his partner, the crime-fighters behind them also decided to exercise, closing the distance quickly.

"Stop!" The traffic cone yelled, as usual giving them a chance to surrender before he kicked their butts.

And as good as it would have felt to just lie down and give up, Kyd knew from his recent incarceration that prison wasn't fun.

Escaping was though.

Only, Jinx has said she wouldn't bust him out again after the last time…

Yes, running was still the best option at the moment.

Ducking after See-more into an alley, which thankfully just led to the street on the other side, Kyd became aware of the various energy blasts and other objects that were currently being hurled at them.

He became particularly aware of a bird-a-rang which Robin had thrown once Kyd glanced over his shoulder.

It really was well designed, made to stun or knock-out its target.

Or, in Kyd's case, send them flying into the person in front of them.

The two tumbled out into the street, both coming to a stop flat on their backs, gazing up at the moon.

Ouch…Again.

"For the record," See-more coughed out, rubbing his head. "I'm not covering for you anymore."

Kyd didn't care; it hurt too much to care, and not in the emotional way.

Once more, he felt himself being pulled to his feet, only this time it was by a cold metallic hand.

Finally mustering up the courage to glance up, he found himself face to face with Cyborg, who was grinning at him. Across from him, Robin was hand-cuffing See-more. Raven and Starfire stood ready to attack in case they tried anything, and the green Beast Boy was smirking at captured teens, and preparing to make a one-liner.

Someone, please, just take him to jail.

"Looks like you guys are…" The changeling started, but he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a loud car engine.

The two female heroes were forced to both fly out of the way, as a red sports car suddenly sped by, almost running them over, and screeching to a halt a few feet away. The Titans didn't get a chance to react to the vehicle, because a second, identical car flew past, scattering both the heroes and their captured foes as it swerved, coming to a stop at the entrance to the alley.

"What is this, a street race?" Beast Boy yelled to no one in particular; upset that his chance at a snarky comment had been ruined.

His reply came in the form of a third identical car, which came to a stop before it even reached the Titans.

"It's a trap, just like before." Raven said, landing next to Kyd Wykkyd with a menacing look on her face.

The teleporter cowered.

"Titans, get ready!" Robin ordered, as the back doors of all three cars opened.

"Sorry, you stupid cretins, but you got some idiots we want." Gizmo yelled out, flying out of the car on the right with his jetpack, a new cannon extending from his tech-suit and taking aim.

"These mugs broke the rules." Mammoth stated, pushing his way out of the tiny car in front of the alley before stretching.

"If anyone is going to punish these jerks, it will be me." Jinx cartwheeled out of the first car, using her hands as a springboard to launch herself into the air, and with that momentum, all it took was a swift kick to knock down the Boy Wonder.

The hex caster than whirled, her hand glowing with pink energy, and focused on Raven and Cyborg; the half-demon barely had enough time to raise a shield to block the bad-luck blast, but it did distract her and Cyborg long enough for Mammoth to knock them both to the ground.

Jinx then turned, her now-glowing pink eyes focusing on two of her teammates.

Kyd heard See-more swallow hard, and he probably would have too, except for one thing.

He was too stinking tired too care.

And so, when Jinx motioned with her head, he calmly walked over to the nearest car, and climbed in, too see Billy (or one of his clones) waiting in the driver seat.

"Good mornin' Kyd!" The country boy laughed, as the mute crawled across the seats to the other side, before tiredly laying back against his seat.

See-more, who had gotten in after him, closed the door.

Outside the car, something exploded.

Kyd didn't care.

He just wanted to sleep.

So he did.

Though, as he closed his eyes and prepared to end one of the longest days he had ever experienced, a smile crossed his face.

At least he had gotten to spend time with Angel.

* * *

_Jinx never stayed angry, as she wasn't the type to hold a grudge. She would either dismiss something that upset her as unimportant, or she would take her revenge immediately. But she never stayed angry._

_That's why it worried Kyd that later that morning, she was still angry._

* * *

Talk.

Silence.

Please, talk…

Nothing, just quick footsteps.

Yell at me; get angry; hex me; make some kind of noise!

A sigh.

Thank you.

Ouch…

The grey-skinned teleporter winced, as a piece of glass was removed from his arm with a pair of tweezers. He was sitting in a chair in the HIVE's kitchen, as Jinx fixed up his wounds.

Though, she seemed to just be making them hurt worse than before.

Seriously, there was no need for that many alcohol pads.

She also had salt.

Yes, she was very mad at him.

He had barely been awake for ten minutes when the pink-haired witch had dragged him off the couch and forcefully sat him down in this cold metal chair.

Kyd was curious how he had wound up on the couch in the first place, but decided that would be a tough question to 'ask'.

Besides, Jinx was in a no talking mood, and none of the others seemed to be around.

He was curious about that as well.

Ouch.

But, rather than do anything, Kyd simply sat perfectly still, as Jinx removed fragments and cleaned the wounds he had received the previous night.

All in almost complete silence.

This was torture.

The cloaked teen wanted to apologize, to tell her he was sorry for everything, or to just ask her to say something.

But he didn't, and couldn't even if he wanted too.

Ouch.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Jinx wrapped the last bandage around his leg, and stood up, her expression still unreadable.

And then, finally, she spoke.

"You're no fun, you know that?"

Kyd Wykkyd blinked. She was now wearing an exasperated scowl.

"With all the others, I can guilt them into surrender. Make them look sheepish, and have them apologizing over and over. But you… Just sit there."

Kyd tilted his head slightly, intrigued.

"You barely make any facial expressions, your eyes are unreadable because you have no irises, in fact they're just red. You're mute… It's just not fair!"

Kyd winced, expecting his support to be hexed. It wasn't.

Instead, Jinx started smiling.

"Congratulations, you win. You're not getting punished this time."

Kyd blinked, wondering who this imposter was and what they had done with his leader.

"I'm not mad that you snuck out to go see Angel. She's your friend… But you did lie to me."

Kyd hung his head, but managed to point to his mouth.

"Yes, I know that See-more is the one who lied, but you asked him too, right?"

Kyd nodded.

"But, as I said, you're not getting punished. As long as you promise me one thing."

Suddenly, Jinx was in his face, a frightening glare penetrating into his mind.

"That you will never lie to me again."

Kyd immediately nodded, but then held up four fingers, and tilted his head.

This caused Jinx to blink, before a smile crossed her face.

"Oh, the others? They're all hiding in their rooms, they know better than to interrupt my guilt sessions."

Ah.

Wait, this was a regular thing for her?

Strangely, that wasn't surprising.

"Anyway, you're all fixed up now. You should be back to your normal idiotic self in a few days. So just take it easy alright?"

The teleporter nodded, standing up and smiling at his leader.

Jinx returned the smile, but then a mischievous grin crossed her pale face, and her cat-like eyes got a glint.

"So, did you and Angel do anything… Interesting?" She asked in her best innocent voice.

Ack!

No, no, no!

Kyd shook his head rapidly, waving both hands in front of him as his face turned blood red.

Jinx simply huffed and turned away, the same grin on her face.

"Humph, you're no fun."

And with that, she left the room.

Kyd sighed.

That girl was evil.

Kyd smiled.

After all, he was 'Wykkyd' himself.

* * *

**Please Review.**

* * *

Kyd hit the author for writing such a stupid pun at the end of the chapter.


	6. Noise and Books

**Some Wykkydness: Chapter Six.**

* * *

**Guest Review Responses:**

Nightly: Thanks, sorry it took so long.

**Author's Note: **Alright, hopefully if you're reading this I uploaded this chapter much, much sooner than last time. But knowing this cat, I might not have.

I just want to thank AnonymousNinjaGirl, feathered moon wings, poison1234, and everyone else who has been patient with me. Sorry again that the last chapter took so long.

Also, please forgive me for the mediocre scenes in this chapter.

**Please Remember to Review.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Old Mother Hubbard went to her cupboard, to get her poor doggy a bone. And though many were there, she still felt despair, for Teen Titans she did not own. (Again, poetic license.)

**Chapter Six:** Noise and Books. (And way too many references.)

* * *

_As Jinx had predicted, after a few days Kyd's injuries had healed, and he was back to… sitting around the hideout, waiting for something to happen; not the most interesting activity._

_Fortunately, since most of the HIVE Five were teenaged meta-humans, things were never really dull…_

* * *

Books, Kyd Wykkyd liked books.

True, they didn't speak, but whenever he read their pages, the books would tell him a story, and create a mental image of different places and people, all of whom would have some kind of adventure, just for him.

It was almost as good as a conversation.

But not quite.

Thus, Kyd would always read on the couch in the main room, so he could listen to the others while he did. Yes, they were distracting at times, but it felt less lonely, and that made the increased amount of concentration worth it.

Most of the time…

"Heads up!"

In direct opposition to the command, the silent thief ducked, just as a silver projectile flew through the doorway, and struck the wall at the end of the hall, promptly exploding as it did so.

Gizmo.

Wasn't he supposed to keep his experiments confined to the lab?

Kyd simply shook his head, and finished walking into the HIVE's version of a living room, which was currently a buzz with activity, as every member of the small team was gathered there.

Gizmo, who apparently had completely forgotten about the explosive projectile he had just launched, was sitting at the table, tinkering with…something. The others had given up on trying to understand most of what the kid built, and usually only cared when it was actually something useful, or tried to kill them.

Usually, it was the latter.

Across from him was Jinx, who was caught up in one of her sketches. From the doorway it was impossible to see what the pink haired girl was drawing, but whatever it was seemed to require a lot of detail, as she was extremely focused on it, tuning out the noise coming from the game center.

A feat not easily accomplished.

See-more, Mammoth, and two Billies were all on the couch, controllers in hand as they battled each other in the vehicle combat game Mangled Steel 3, which was renowned for its heavy metal soundtrack and realistic explosion sounds.

It definitely lived up to the hype.

No wonder Gizmo was wearing earplugs.

The cape-clad delinquent watched the game screen for a while, not understanding the appeal in those kinds of games. There was no story or meaning to anything that was done, it was just mindless violence.

Well, Kyd was the one with the 'greedy hands' so he really couldn't talk about pointless actions, but his thieving wasn't accompanied by a rock band.

Punk Rocket, on the other hand…

Kyd shuddered at the thought of that guy. He had run into him one time on a mission for the academy, and that was one time too many.

That was a villain he was actually glad was in jail.

His poor eardrums…

So, in comparison, the soundtrack of the game wasn't that bad.

Doing his best to ignore the sounds of carnage blaring throughout the room, Kyd joined the guys on the couch, sitting next to See-more, who was too busy trying to get his small raider car away from the hulking battle station that Mammoth had chosen to notice his friend.

After watching the amusing chase, made even funnier by the loud yelps See-more would let out every time his car was almost blown up, and wondering how a tank was able to keep pace with a sports car, the silent teen opened his book, and continued where he left off.

At least, he tried to.

Every time an explosion would ring through the speakers, he found himself losing his place, and would have to tune out the rock music before he could start reading again, only to be interrupted by the demise of yet another vehicle.

Needless to say, he didn't make much progress.

After about twenty minutes of the jarring booms, the pounding soundtrack, and the players constantly taunting each other, Kyd gave up. Closing the book and tucking it back under his arm; he stood up, his cape swishing slightly. For a moment, he thought about heading back to his room to finish the book. It would be much more peaceful, but also more lonely.

Then, the bomb went off.

Literally.

With a scream, Gizmo fell backwards, his chair tipping over as his latest project exploded in shower of sparks.

At the same moment, the game's soundtrack hit its highest point yet, the powerful bass shaking the whole room. It seemed this deafening noise was a victory theme, as one of the Billies jumped to his feet and started cheering and dancing, somehow managing to be heard over the speakers.

But the loudest sound to Kyd was that of a pencil breaking.

His head swirled around to look at Jinx, who was staring intently at her sketch pad, a pencil with no tip in hand, and a livid look on her face.

Slowly, the enchantress raised her head, and locked eyes with Kyd Wykkyd.

They had done it now. They caused her to snap…her pencil.

They messed up her sketch.

A sketch she had spent hours on already.

Jinx, her eyes already beginning to glow pink, motioned with her head, giving the only quiet member of the team a simple message.

Get out of the blast zone.

The red eyed teen nodded, thankful she had given him permission to run away, before vanishing into his cape.

As he teleported, Kyd heard screams of agony, and the sound of something exploding.

Not that different from the game, really.

* * *

_Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, hated being outsmarted, beaten, or anything remotely resembling losing._

_It was a principal instilled into him by his mentor, and it drove him to always come out on top._

_In other words, he got into moods sometimes._

* * *

"Dude, calm down, they've only beaten us…three times now! The rest of the time, we've kicked their butts!"

"Yeah, they don't have anywhere near the skills we do, Rob. No need to be so obsessed over them."

Beast Boy and Cyborg were responded to by their friend stopping in the middle of his pacing, and whirling on them.

"No! They keep escaping from us! Every time we come close to stopping them, they manage to get away. As long as their loose, they'll keep causing trouble. We need to find a way to put them behind bars!"

"We did, and they got out of that one too." Raven commented, not looking up from her book as she sat on the couch.

Robin cast a glare at her, before resuming his pacing around the Ops Room of Titans Tower. The rest of the team exchanged a look, before Starfire flew over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Friend Robin, please. You must not get so upset about the Hive of Five; we shall catch them, as we always do."

"She's right." Raven spoke again, putting down her book and glancing over to the Boy Wonder. "They're a bunch of teenagers trying to act like an organized gang. They will make a mistake sooner or later."

"And when they do, we'll be there to let them know it." Cyborg added in, pounding his metallic fists together.

"But for now, dude. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the all-day action move marathon!" Beast Boy finished, bestowing sage advice upon his leader, as he flipped over the back of the couch, grabbed the remote, and sat down.

At the exact same moment, Raven stood up, an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm going out."

Robin simply nodded his consent, and Cyborg gave her a smile and a wave.

The other two, however, weren't ok with this news.

"But Friend Raven, you do not wish to partake in the viewing of the moving pictures? The advertisements say that many of them shall have 'The Stone' in them!" Starfire protested; a dreamy look appearing in her eyes at the mention of the American action star that she had recently developed a crush on.

Robin winced.

"No thank you, Starfire. I don't enjoy those kinds of movies." Raven replied, trying to smile while lying. In truth, she didn't mind action movies; it was watching them with the boys that annoyed her.

There was no need for that much encouragement from the audience.

Especially since the movie had already been filmed.

The only thing they accomplished with their yells was to hurt her ears.

And Robin had made her promise to cut back on the bodily injuries to her teammates.

So she decided it was better to just leave the Tower for a while, as she didn't want to waste the days off that her teammates planned their movie times in her room, preferring to simply find somewhere in the city to be alone and read.

She almost made it to the door when…

"But Rae! We got the whole Objective Plausible series on DVD! They're the best action movies ever made! You can't miss out on this marathon!" Beast Boy told her, somehow sliding over to block her exit all the way from the couch.

She wondered how he always pulled that off, since being elastic wasn't one of the shape-shifter's powers.

Sometimes, she really didn't understand this team.

"One, my name is Raven. Two, I could care less about some spies who save the world by blowing up as many buildings possible. Three, I can miss out on this marathon, and I'm going too."

With that, her soul self enveloped the gothic girl's body, before fading into the floor.

Beast Boy blinked at the spot she had just been, before shrugging.

"Um… Is that a no?"

* * *

_Two teams, one on the side of justice, defending the city from the other group of criminal scum._

_Both had members, who were different from each other in various ways, but similar in others._

_For instance, two members of the team happened to both be in search of a quiet spot at the same time, both with book in hand._

* * *

It doesn't count as stealing if you don't take the merchandise out of the store's property line right?

Kyd Wykkyd shrugged, before settling down on the roof of the Jump City Library, several large stacks of books piled around him, having already finished the book he brought with him.

He would have just checked them out, but the library always put a limit on the number you were allowed to take out, which he really disliked, as he could read really quickly.

Not to mention that he didn't have a library card, that kind of prohibited his 'adventures in reading'.

So he would always... 'borrow' some books for a few weeks, and take them back to the hideout.

True he had lost a few, but he never purposely kept any!

It was the thought that counted right?

Except right now, the hideout wasn't the safest place. So he had just teleported to the roof of the establishment, so he could stay out of sight.

Hm… What had he managed to grab this time?

After several minutes of scattering the books around himself, the teen criminal finally decided on a thick, grey-colored, novel at the bottom of one the stacks, and started reading.

After the first couple of chapters, Kyd tossed the hardcover over his shoulder, shaking his head as he did so to remove the mental images that… interesting story had created.

Why did a public library even have that kind of stuff?

A thunk reached his covered ears, as the disregarded tome struck the ground below.

Oops.

Scooting further away from the edge of the roof, the teleporter ran his eyes over the newly acquired collection of literature, trying to find something worth his time.

On the subject of time, he wondered how long Jinx would stay angry at the others, as he had already been out at least an hour.

Well, better safe than sorry.

Ah, this one looked good.

Almost thirty minutes later, Kyd Wykkyd was engrossed in the collection of short stories he had found. So fascinated was he by the descriptive, if slightly disturbing tales that he did not notice when a shadow rose up behind him, the cover of darkness fading away to reveal a girl in a black leotard, and a dark blue cloak, with the hood pulled over her face. Under her arm was a large white book, which was written in a language the red-eyed boy wouldn't be able to read even if he had managed to get his hands on it.

Neither of the teens noticed each other at first, but the empath was quick to pick up on Kyd's presence, and whirled around to face the criminal, her powers preparing to lash out.

Kyd Wykkyd, on the other hand, still remained unaware of his visitor.

Huh, who knew one could describe a chest being ripped open by rats so eloquently?

…

…

Someone was staring at him.

Finally, red eyes met amethyst, as the sorceress and the teleporter awkwardly watched each other, waiting to see what their rival would do.

Finally, after nearly a minute, Kyd slowly raised a hand, and waved.

Thirty more seconds past.

Then, Raven spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

The mute cocked his head, and motioned to the many books lying around the roof.

Hopefully, he still technically hadn't stolen them.

"You do realize you're supposed to keep those in the library, right?"

Kyd Wykkyd nodded.

Raven sighed.

She really should just throw something at him now.

"So, why are you on top of a library with a bunch of books?"

A gloved hand tapped against a grey forehead, as the sitting thief thought about a response.

Then, he pointed at himself, circling his left hand around his face, before pointing down at the building, and shaking his head.

"Uh…" Raven droned, a bit of a confused look on her face, as the mime pointed to his eyes, then shook his head again.

Suddenly, she understood.

"You aren't allowed in the library?"

Actually, Kyd wasn't allowed in most places, but yeah.

A part of the boy's brain asked why he wasn't escaping instead of trying to 'talk' to a Titan, one of his teams' worst enemies.

He promptly told it to shut up.

"Well, it is your own fault. You are the villain." Raven reminded him, a hint of a smirk on her face.

Kyd shrugged, nodding.

For a split second, Raven noticed a hint of a downtrodden expression on his face, before it resumed its neutral look.

It made her feel something she could only refer to as guilt.

The half-demon really disliked that feeling.

So she changed the subject.

"What are you reading?"

This caused the teleporter to blink, before he glanced down at the novel in his hand, and tossed it to her.

It was easily caught.

Telekinesis was handy.

"The Raven and the Monkey's Paw."

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Very funny."

Grey skinned turned pink, as Kyd realized what had made him start reading that book.

He thought this crush thing was supposed to be over.

Another awkward silence followed, as the empath watched her companion stare off in a random direction for several moments.

In her mind, Knowledge questioned why she didn't take this opportunity to arrest the criminal for his previous actions and offenses against the law.

She quickly told her emoticlone to shut up.

And suddenly, Kyd Wykkyd was pointing at her, his head turned slightly.

"What?" Raven asked, glaring back.

The teen turned his hand down, before aiming a finger back at the girl.

"It's not polite to point." She deadpanned.

Kyd pointed at his lips, before waving a hand in front of his face.

Raven blinked.

Kyd really started missing Jinx at that moment.

Holding a decent conversation with this girl was impossible!

Raven watched the silent teen's face turn annoyed, and had to hold back a smirk. This was turning out to be fun.

Maybe she could provide her own entertainment for the day… And Kyd was doing something with the books.

She watched curiously as the teleporter kneeled down, spreading the books around and rearranging them with speed that would impress Kid Flash.

She wasn't sure who this Kid Flash was, but she had heard Robin speak of him before.

After about ten seconds of watching, Raven noticed a pattern in Kyd's moving of the books.

"Wat...r…u…doin'…here."

She blinked.

Kyd shrugged; he had run out of books to make letters with.

But it got the message across.

"I really don't see how that is your business."

Or not.

Letting out an audible sigh, Kyd dropped back down to his knees, and started shuffling the paperbacks around.

_U…Askd…Me_

This time, Raven didn't read it aloud; but she did go from glaring to looking annoyed.

Kind of an improvement.

"I come across a well-known thief sitting on top of a public building in the middle of the day; what did you expect me to say?"

He hadn't bothered to climb up this time.

Shuffle, shuffle.

_Hi?_

Raven sighed.

"Why am I even wasting my time with you?"

Shuffle.

_Y?_

Another sigh.

Finally, she seemed to give up, sitting down cross-legged on the roof.

"The others are having an all-day action movie marathon. You can guess how thrilled I was about that."

Kyd held up his thumb and index finger, both less than a centimeter apart.

"Less than that, actually."

Close enough.

"I was coming to the library so I could read, that is, until I noticed that there probably wasn't much left in there too read."

Kyd looked away awkwardly.

"Alright, I answered your question. Why are you up here?" Raven asked, getting her answer in the form of Kyd Wykkyd putting both hands over the 'ears' of his costume.

He didn't need the books this time.

"Oh. Too much noise back at the hideout?"

Nod.

Raven stared at him for a minute, and then sighed.

"I guess I can understand that…"

She was glaring at him now.

"But you need to return those books, or I will have to arrest you for stealing."

If that order had come from any of the other Titans, Kyd would have taunted them, before teleporting off and leaving them to clean up the books.

But this was Raven, he knew better.

His skinny form had already been thrown into enough objects for one lifetime.

Several minutes later, Kyd Wykkyd teleported back in front of the pale-skinned sorceress, all the books back in their proper places in the library, with the staff none the wiser.

For a second, he thought about the fact that this was the first time he had put something he had stolen back.

Then again, he usually wasn't being watched by a Titan who had very extensive knowledge of magical spells.

That can usually change a guy's moral compass.

And she was still glaring at him…

"I said, put back all the books."

A sudden chill ran down his arm, as the girl's left hand started glowing with dark energy. Before the teleporter could even start worrying about what he was going to be hurled into, the book he had been keeping tucked against his armpit was pulled over to Raven.

Looking surprised, Kyd pointed at himself, then at the book, before trying to snag it out of the Titan's hand.

He failed.

After picking himself up, Kyd held out hand, tapping a foot in an annoyed manner.

"This isn't your book. You can't keep it."

No, it was his book, and he was trying to keep it.

Waving his other hand in what could be described as a 'gimme' motion, the teen stretched out his arm a little further.

"I said no. Now get going before I do decide to bring you in." Raven said frankly, getting annoyed.

Kyd pointed down at the building they stood on, shaking his head, before pointing at the book again.

Cocking an eyebrow, Raven opened the book, which was a copy of _Great Mysteries, _by Hugh Dunnit. After scanning through it for a few seconds, she glanced back up at him.

"Ok, so it isn't a library book…"

See, it was his!

"You stole it, didn't you?"

No!

Ok, yes.

Kind of ironic, considering the subject matter.

But she didn't have to know that!

Kyd shook his head, motioning with his still-outstretched hand for her to return the novel to him, as even her was getting aggravated at this point.

Was it too much to ask for a peaceful reading day?

"Lying to me isn't a good idea. I'm going to tell you one more time…"

All right, forget this.

The Titan wanted to be disagreeable, he could be even more so.

Wrapping his cape around himself, he cast the girl a glare, before vanishing into the shadows.

Raven watched the spot for a while before she was satisfied the teleporter had left, and then settled down on the roof, setting the stolen literature beside her and opening _her _book.

Before she could get started, however, a cold feeling filled the air around her, and a gloved hand covered her mouth.

Not again…

Her eyes, now glaring so hard that even Starfire would back off, shifted slightly to look at Kyd Wykkyd, who was standing beside her, leaning down to pick up his book.

Persistent, she had to admit.

But her powers weren't the only abilities the empath had.

In one quick movement, Raven sprung up and shot her arm forward, slamming her elbow into Kyd's side. The mute stumbled backwards, losing his grip on both her mouth and his prize. She followed up by leaping forward and throwing a punch at his grey face, but this time Kyd blocked, grabbing her arm and twisting.

It didn't hurt too terribly bad, but Raven still grit her teeth together to keep from crying out. Then, Kyd was sent flying back by a blast of energy.

The red-eyed teen hit the ground and rolled, managing to come up on his feet and sinking into his cloak in the same motion.

The female Titan could still feel his presence, but couldn't quite pin-point his location.

That is, until she was shoved from behind.

Managing to regain her balance before falling, Raven spun around to see the kid reaching to pick up the stolen book.

Again.

Kyd had just gotten his hands back on the hardback when…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Ah crud.

Well, at least he now knew that the library had a very durable roof.

Once he stopped rolling, Kyd found himself lying against the protective wall that ran all away around their new arena.

It was very durable too.

Jumping to his feet, Kyd started running as the enchantress started hurling stray objects at him, most of which were simply pebbles, which didn't do much besides annoy him.

Raven was focusing on finding something bigger to throw when her target ducked behind an air conditioning unit.

Figuring that was a good as anything, she summoned her power and lifted it into the air to reveal…

Nothing behind it.

Kyd Wykkyd could teleport, she had forgotten about that.

The second blow from behind was stronger, more than a shove.

The air conditioning unit came down with a crash.

Summoning her powers into her hands, Raven unleashed a blast of dark energy at her assailant, only to have him vanish at the last second.

Her attack struck the concrete wall, sending chunks of it flying.

Robin would have to pay for that later.

Learning from the last two times, Raven immediately cast a glance to the book her opponent seemed to be so determined to get.

It was still lying on the roof, good.

The heroin had just finished brining it over to her hand, when Kyd appeared in front of her, his hands grasping onto her smaller arms.

A lash of magic was all it took to make him let go.

This was getting very, very annoying.

Kyd felt anger growing, something he didn't feel very often.

Yes, Raven was a hero, a girl, and beautiful, all of which were reasons he hadn't truly tried to hurt her yet.

And all he wanted was his book back.

Yet they were both probably stubborn enough to keep fighting over it.

"Give up. Or I will hurt you." Raven said, her tone even more serious than usual.

For some reason, Kyd felt something rush through him when she said that.

Give up? She was the one who had started it!

Kyd's eyes narrowed, as he rose to his feet.

Raven raised her right hand, the left one clutching the book.

The book he wanted back.

The boy never wanted many things, as most of his thefts were done for fun.

But when he desired something, he would take it.

That book may have been something stupid to be fighting over, but Raven had no reason to take it.

He may have stolen it, but it was still his.

She WOULD give it back!

He would make her…

Somewhere in his mind, rational thinking told him to take the high road and run.

But for once, Kyd didn't listen.

And he charged forward.

Raven's eyes grew wide as the HIVE student cleared the space between them in one swift movement, grabbing her and forcing her against the wall.

A pain shot through her as she collided with the boundary, her hood falling back.

Her arm was caught in a firm grip, and twisted, this time painfully so.

The book dropped from her hand, into another's grasp.

The sorceress felt herself falling, as her legs were knocked out from under her, her head striking the roof.

Finally, her vision focused, and Raven found herself looking up at Kyd Wykkyd.

The two stared at each other for a minute, before the angry look disappeared from Kyd's face, replaced by one of panic.

Crap, crap, crap.

In the boy's brain, his logical side was sighing, and shaking its figurative head.

He hadn't…He didn't…

What the heck just happened?

Deciding to try to safe whatever was left of his hide; Kyd immediately knelt down, and waved his hand in front of the girl.

Raven blinked, both disoriented, and confused.

And the next second, she was being lifted to her feet.

Several seconds after that, her hood was back over her face, and amethyst eyes were glaring at a cape-clad figure who was stepping backwards, both his hands raised in the air.

Yes, there was also a feeling of Déjà vu, but Kyd was too worried about his current lifespan to care at the moment.

"You rob from a library, disrupt my day, lie to me, attack me, and slam me against a wall…" Raven counted off, taking a step towards him with each instance.

"All because of a stupid book."

Well, it was actually a pretty enjoyable book, but she probably didn't care about that.

"I have plenty of reasons to arrest you… But you also just had a chance to kill me."

Kyd, despite himself, gave a slightly offended look. He would never go that far.

Hopefully…

"And then, you make sure I'm still ok, and help me up. Then don't run away while I'm still confused."

A glint of humor appeared in Raven's eyes, as she let out a sigh.

"You're a terrible villain, you know that?"

Kyd nodded.

"But… You wouldn't be a bad…"

Raven suddenly shook her head, the neutral stance of her face visible even in the shadows of her cover.

Kyd narrowed his eyes curiously.

"Never mind. Get going back to your hideout. I still plan on having my reading time here, and thanks to you, I have a headache now."

Kyd scratched his neck nervously.

"Well? What are you waiting for? I still have every reason to blast you to Steel City."

Steel City, not a pretty place, too many factories.

Kyd really didn't want to go there.

So, he waved, and wrapped his cloak around himself.

Raven watched him disappear, making sure he had really gone, before pulling her Azarathian tome over to her hands, and sitting down.

As she opened the ancient volume, a small smile crossed her grey lips.

Maybe there was hope for that buffoon; after all, he did leave the book.

* * *

**(A/N: Please go back and appreciate the mediocrity of the whole library scene. It took me days to write that.)**

* * *

Hm… Seems the hideout survived the blast.

But was anyone still alive?

Kyd Wykkyd felt a bit worried for his possibly ex-teammates as he walked softly to the main room of the hideout, which surprisingly seemed free of any blood, bones, shattered equipment, or really any destroyed objects at all.

Before taking his next step, the teen checked for trip wires.

Sure enough, nothing in the room was broken. The master computer was still functioning; the game system was still intact, even the table and chairs in the kitchen hadn't been broken.

That was probably a first.

Then his gaze fell on the couch, and two pink horns peeking over the top of it.

Ah, that's where she was.

With a bit of caution in his step, the teleporter walked over to the couch, and sat down next to his leader, who was yet again involved in a sketch.

Although not too involved, as she looked over at Kyd as soon as he sat down, and smirked.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to come back. I was calmed down two hours ago."

Kyd shrugged, before motioning to the room around them, and tilting his head.

"Yes, I did blow some things up, but Gizmo repaired most of it."

Ah.

Speaking of the kid…

"The others? They're in their rooms, serving 'quiet time'…. Finally."

Kyd simply nodded, and leaned back against the couch, watching Jinx as she continued to draw.

She must have noticed the red eyes looking at her, as she held up her sketch-pad.

Kyd's eyes widened in surprise.

It seemed to be a self-portrait of the pink-haired girl, with a stern scowl on her face, her eyes narrowed, her fist raised into the air. The image of Jinx was drawn in a poster the girl had sketched, with the words '_OBEY!' _on the bottom.

Kyd… wasn't sure if he should be worried about this or not.

"Hey, I was feeling inspired. Think I should hang it on the wall?"

No, not really.

Or, in more correct terms, a careful headshake.

Jinx pouted.

"Aw, and I worked so hard on it! Oh well."

Tossing the pad over her shoulder, the cat-eyed girl pulled her legs up onto the couch, hugging them against her chest.

"So, did you do anything exciting?"

Hm… let's see.

Robbed a library; fought a Titan over a book; went crazy for a few seconds.

Did any of that qualify?

Kyd nodded.

"And you're not going to tell me about any of it, are you?" Jinx asked, a smile taking the place of her smirk.

Kyd shook his head.

"That's fine. It's…nice, to have someone a bit quieter on the team, especially after days like this…"

Quiet, yep, that was him.

Why did he feel so pointless right now?

"I'll be sentimental for just a second, but… I take back what I said a few days ago."

Kyd looked at her curiously.

"I'm… happy that you don't talk."

Strangely, that was both nice, and kind of insulting.

Jinx seemed to not notice the confused look on her teammate's face, as he tried to figure out in what way she had meant that remark.

In fact, she wasn't looking at him, but rather just staring up at the ceiling.

"Because… Every once and awhile, I need someone who will just… listen."

Jinx, the leader of the HIVE Five, notorious thief and hex casting villain, gave Kyd a genuine smile.

"You'll listen to me, right?"

For some reason, the red eyed teen felt his cheeks warm up, but he quickly nodded, returning her smile.

"Thanks."

Then, the girl's regular smirk returned, and she glanced down at her wrist.

"All right, second over, I'm bored." Jinx proclaimed, jumping down from the couch and dashing over to the game system, hitting the power button and grabbing two controllers, tossing one to her companion as she cart wheeled back onto the couch.

Kyd stared at her for a second, before a familiar, blaring soundtrack filled his ears, causing him to jump.

Red eyes turned to the screen.

'_Mangled Steel 3!' _was written in bold, red text, with fire bursting across the rest of the giant screen.

Red eyes turned back to Jinx.

"What? Can't let the noisy guys have all the fun. Besides, I've wanted to play this all day."

Kyd blinked, and then smiled.

It was no Fighting Fantasy, but it would still be fun.

"You game?" Jinx asked, to which Kyd nodded.

And then, the main room was once again filled with the sounds of explosions.

* * *

_There are a lot of weirdos in Jump City, from giant stone monsters, to reality altering couch potatoes, to pedophilic hearts._

_But one of the weirdest things ever seen was…_

* * *

A unicorn…

A unicorn… was walking around… in his room.

That was it, Kyd had finally gone crazy.

The red-eyed teen, who until a few moments ago had been sleeping on top of his bed with his costume still on as he did every night, stared as the large, mythical equine slowly trotted around his small room, seeming to admire the place.

Its coat was white, as were its mane and tail. Its eyes were a crystal blue, and full of age and wisdom. It, like one would expect of a unicorn, had a long, glowing horn protruding out of its head, with a presence of magic so strong that Kyd could feel it pouring off of it.

And above all, the creature was magnificent.

For several long minutes, Kyd stared in awe at the magical creature, as it slowly walked back and forth. Then, suddenly, it locked eyes with the thief, and reared up, letting out a loud whiny, before charging out where Kyd's door HAD been the night before.

Now, the teen had two choices. Go back to sleep and forget all about it, or follow what was most likely an after effect of his mind finally going snap.

Of course, Kyd followed the unicorn.

This, in five minutes, would prove to be a very, very bad idea.

* * *

**Finally! I actually got this finished relatively quickly! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I promise the next one will be much, much better.**

**Also, no, there were no moments with any of the other HIVE Five members in this chapter. But I promise I'll get back to that after I finish this jumbled mess I call a plot.**

**Question time! Who can guess who the big bad guy of the story is going to be? I'm sure you will be surprised. (Yes, the unicorn has something to do with it.)**

**Finally, thanks for reading, and please remember to review.**


End file.
